Stepping Into The World Of Tolkien
by The Durin Bros Girl
Summary: Alexandra, a typical L.A. city girl, opens her closet one day to see the Shire, not knowing she was meant to change M.E. history. She finds Bilbo Baggins' cozy home and knocks on his door. Seeing such a young girl, lost, Bilbo pities her and takes her in until one day, the company arrives, disrupting their peace. Thorin seems to hate Alex for some reason, or so she thinks...
1. Adopted By A Hobbit

**Hey there! This is my second Hobbit story. If you've read The Desperate Escape, I'm going to tell you now: this story has nothing to do with it. So, here's the first chapter! Enjoy!**

"Hey Lexie," Jackson, my older brother, smiled, his head popping out from behind the door. He came back from college, just to see me. We're a busy family. Our mom is a famous actress, our dad is a famous producer, and my brother is going to a preforming arts college to become an actor, so for him to come home on a weekday was pretty big.

"Jackson!" I smiled brightly at the sight of him. His auburn hair flopped a bit over his emerald eyes, like mine. If I weren't so young, people would've thought we were twins. He was ten years older than me.

"Grace said you had the flu." Grace is our maid who, usually, takes care of me.

I sneezed, comfirming that I did. "Yeah," I rubbed my nose with a tissue.

"Well then, how about I read you a story?" He opened his navy blue backpack and pulled out a worn book. The cover was of hills and flowers, with strange little round doors.

"Is it good?" I looked at it skeptically. It was small and thick, like a thesaurus.

"Oh," he chuckled. "Amazing. You'll see."

Well, being eight, I couldn't see what was so amazing about it. The cover looked boring, unlike most of my books, where there were colorful pictures, but as he kept reading, I found myself hanging on to his every word. After a while, he paused and pulled out a water bottle. "What's this book called?"

He nearly spit all over me. "You don't know?!"

"Well.. you never told me and it was so good..."

"It's called..." He paused dramatically, making me giggle. "'The Hobbit', by J.R.R Tolkien."

"'The Hobbit.'" I mused. "I like Bilbo. He's a nice hobbit."

"Yeah," Jackson nodded. "He's quite the lil' fella." He cleared his throat and continued. Soon, it was getting late. "I'm sorry, Lex, I gotta go. It's 10:30 already."

"Oh, but you never finished!" I sighed. "Alright. Only if you promise to visit me soon."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "Deal." Slipping out the door, he closed it softly.

_Well, _I thought after half an hour with no luck sleeping. _I like Fili and Kili, they sound like a fun pair to hang around with. I definitely liked the company, they sounded like a nice, fun group to be around. I wasn't so sure about Thorin, though. He sounded mean._

I finally dozed off at around 11. Until I heard a funny rustling from my closet. My eyes popped open and I stared at the door across from me. I pulled the baby blue blanket to my chin. _No need to be afraid. It's just your imagin- _The door creaked open a bit and the smell of a forest reached me. _Okay, not my imagination. _I hopped off my bed, wobbling a bit. Walking towards my closet slowly, I saw a blade of grass sticking out. I opened the door carefully, and saw something that looked fairy-tale like. With rolling hills and wide, thick forests. I stepped out of my door and into the grass. It tickled my feet. I turned around to go back in, but my door was gone! _Don't panic. Don't panic. Look for the green door._ I walked down the path and saw a hobbit smoking a pipe. He had white hair and a jolly smile.

"Hello Mister." I gave a shy smile. "Do you know where Mister Baggins' house is?"

"Oh, yes. Make a left around that big oak tree and you should find his bright green door. But, miss," he called as I turned to go. "May I be so bold to ask, why do you want to know where Mister Baggins' house is?"

"Oh, I'm visiting." I smiled sweetly. "Thank you." I left hurriedly, leaving the poor hobbit in a daze. I finally reached the green door and I took a deep breath and ran up the stairs. I knocked softly.

I heard footsteps and saw Bilbo. It was indeed Tolkien's description, with curly brown hair on his head and feet, and a rotund belly with a dark green vest and kind eyes. "Hello lass. What may I do for you on this fine day?"

"Do you know Gan-" I cut myself short. He doesn't. Not yet anyways. Then, a sneeze overtakes me. I still had a fever and I shivered a bit. I forgot in all the excitement of ending up in Middle-Earth.

"Oh my," He touched my forehead. "You're burning up! Come in and we can talk over some tea." He glanced at me, "And blankets." I walked into his small, cozy hole.

After Bilbo's wrapped me in as many blankets as he could find, he hands me a cup of tea with honey. It instantly soothes my sore, scratchy throat. "Thank you." I cup my hands around it.

He nods. "Where are your parents?" I could hear him mutter, "How irresponsible, allowing a small, sick child out. In such flimsy, ridiculous clothing."

"I don't know." I reply honestly. "I got lost. I don't live in the Shire."

"Yes, I can see that. We must get appropriate clothing for you. You cannot walk around in the Shire like that without causing a ruckus." Bilbo walked into his closet and looked for clothes with no luck. They were all too big for me. We walked into the marketplace and got me some clothing.

Of course, we never found my parents and Bilbo took me in, setting me up a room and being a father to me, something my dad never had the time for. And so, this is where I stayed happily for 9 years of my life until one day...

**I'm rushing a bit, aren't I? I've never been a very descriptive person. So, I hope you've liked the first chapter. I will not be updating as often, but I'll try. Any ideas or reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**


	2. Childhood Memories

**Oh gosh, wow. I'm glad so many people like it already! Okay, here's the next chapter!**

**The Morning Of The Unexpected Company**

I recalled when I was younger, about 10, Bilbo and I were out on a nice, sunny day a few minutes before noon.

_We were on the front porch, sitting, gazing out into the Shire, seeing as far as we could. It was nice, we did this every morning, but I was getting bored._

_"Hey Bilbo" I tried saying Bilbo's name fast, tugging on his vest. "Bilbo, Bilbo, Bilbo, Bilbo, Bilbo, Bibel, Bibel, Bibo."_

_Bilbo laughed. "Yes?"_

_"Can you make that hoopy thingy with the smoke?"_

_"Oh, why of course!" He placed the pipe in his mouth, took a deep breath, and blew out a puff of smoke. Only, this puff of smoke was in a circle._

_I clapped, laughing. "Yay! That's amazing, Bilbo."_

_He nodded, took another deep breath from his pipe and blew a smaller ring that went through the bigger one._

_Then, I saw a jolly-looking hobbit with white hair, ambling down the road. It was the hobbit who had helped me find Bilbo's home. It turns out he was a distant friend of Bilbo's. "Hello Mister...!" I forgot his name and my voice faltered. "Mister what?" I whispered to Bilbo._

_"Hobson." He whispered back, chuckling softly._

_"Hello Mister Hobson!" I cried as he strolled past._

_He waved. "Hello Bilbo! Hello Alexandra! Nice morning, isn't it?"_

_Bilbo and I exchanged a look, nodded and a bright smile lit Mr. Hobson's face. He was getting very old and, I guess, trying to make the best of life. We waited till he had disappeared down the road before glancing at each other and burst out laughing._

_"How... could you forget Mr. Hobson's name?" Bilbo wiped away some tears with a flick of his finger. __I shrugged, holding my stomach which hurt from laughing so hard._

I smiled at the old memories of my childhood; we laughed at silly things and understood each other perfectly. It was just a few minutes before dawn and I was rolling around in my bed, bored. Bilbo surely wasn't awake yet and there were few people my age in the Shire. I considered going over to have a nice talk with Mr. Hobson, but he was getting very old now and spoke with difficulty. I sighed and ended up rolling over too far, falling onto the wooden floor with a thump. "Ow." I mumbled to myself and rolled to the door, too lazy to stand. Also, because this was a very interesting way to travel around the house. I 'caterpillar crawled' to the kitchen and looked around.

"What in the name of Baggins are you doing?" I looked up to see a bewildered Bilbo staring down at me. He was still in his pyjamas, making breakfast.

"Um," I stood up. I was taller than Bilbo by a whole head, but I felt smaller than a mouse. "I was... crawling."

He stared at me as if I had gone mad. His was mouth moving up and down, but no words came out. He looked like a fish out of water. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. "No, I have not gone crazy." I said hastily before he even had the chance asked.

"I worry about you sometimes, Alexandra." He sighed, mockingly, grinning at me.

I shrugged, grinning back. I bound to the entrance and out the door, dropping into my small blue-green chair, my favourite color. This was the chair Bilbo had made me when I was young. I've outgrown it but I'm too attached to toss it out. It brings back so many memories. Bilbo followed me out, took in the sight of me sitting in a tiny chair and chuckled softly. "I still remember the day you came to me, with flimsy clothing and a high fever." He shook his head, sighing. "Too bad we never found your parents."

"Yeah, I guess..." I trailed off, not feeling too sorry for them at all. They wouldn't even notice I'd gone missing. Jackson is probably be a famous actor right now anyways. He wouldn't need me. I sniffed. "Is something burning?"

"Ah! The bacon and eggs!" Bilbo ran back into the hole. This was the only time he ever ran: when food was burning or 'in trouble'.

I laughed and walked after him, the smell of burning food getting stronger. He was looking sadly at the pan. "It's all burnt. I guess we'll have to eat bread and sausages instead." He sighed as if devastated.

I sighed and shook my head. "Too bad." I couldn't help the giggles that escaped my lips though. I sat at the table while Bilbo started preparing the food, bringing in eight slices of bread for himself and two for me. I don't understand how such a small person could eat so much... He heated up twelve sausages (nine for him three for me) and placed them on our plates. I looked at his overflowing plate then at my small plateful (which would easily keep me full till lunch) and shook my head, letting a small smile cross my lips.

After our big breakfast, we went on a walk. There were a few 'hi's here and 'Bilbo! Alexandra!'s there, but it was relatively quiet because most hobbits didn't wake up this early. "Bilbo, what would you do if I left?" I asked curiously, wondering if I wanted to, could I go back to L.A.?

"Oh, throw a fit for sure. Then, gather up some people and find you." He answered, deadpan. He paused for a moment. "I love you. You're my daughter now. You have been since you first showed up at my doorstep."

I was tempted to laugh at his poker face but his words hit me, hard. I was wanted here. Bilbo loved me and he liked having me with him. "Thanks..." I blinked back the tears furiously, trying not to show any change in my emotions. "I-I love you, too." My voice came out a bit choked. _So much for no emotion_, I thought.

"You're... you're not planning to leave anytime soon, are you?" His eyes dropped to the ground and his voice was low.

"Oh, Heavens no. I'm a Baggins now, aren't I?" I teased.

His face lighted up. "Yes," he said seriously, trying to contain his joy which came through spurts in his words, "you are a Baggins and Baggins' don't go running off into the blue, okay?"

I nodded, smiling, thinking, b_ut this one does. Hypocrite. _

When we got back to our home, someone with a pointy gray hat was waiting for us.

"Go inside and I'll talk with whomever that is." Bilbo whispered as we got nearer to the green door. I brushed by the wizard, offering a smile and walked up the steps, closing the door softly.

**Feel free to tell me if you think I could improve anything. Reviews are appreciated! Xoxo.**


	3. The Unexpected Company

**Okay, so far, I'm able to post everyday. Thanks for your support, everyone!**

* * *

Bilbo rushed into the house, slamming the door.

"What is it, Bilbo? Who was outside?" I asked. _Did Gandalf scare him that badly?_

"His name is Gandalf the Gray." He peeked through the curtains. "The one who makes terrific fireworks." He added hastily.

"Oh," I tried to peer over his shoulder. "And what did he say?"

"Alexandra, don't ask that with such a big smile on your face." He said sternly. "He asked if I wanted to go on an adventure."

I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst out laughing, tearing up. It was all too much. "Bilbo, that is ridiculous." I hurried to make an excuse for my laughter. "Hobbits don't go on adventures." _But, this one does._

"I know!" Bilbo cried indignantly. "Which is why-" There was a scratching noise at the door. Or more precisely, on the door. Gandalf was making his mark. Bilbo dashed up to the window next to the door, trying to make out what the old wizard was up to. He gasped and stood back, eyes wide with fear or shock, I wasn't sure.

**That Night**

Bilbo was making dinner when the door bell rang. "I've got it." He called and walked to the entrance. I couldn't help but eavesdrop, my ear pressed to the living room wall and heard a "Dwalin, at your service," followed by the thumping of boots.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Wait, do we know each other?" I could hear him ask.

"No." Dwalin replied gruffly. "Is it down here?"

"Is what down where?" I could hear Bilbo ask, confused. I tried to stop listening at that point and made myself busy, staring at the fire. Unable to wait any longer, I stood up.

I walked into the kitchen to find Dwalin, munching on Bilbo's dinner and Bilbo staring at him unhappily. He looked like a tough guy, with bulging muscles.

"Bilbo, what's going on?" But I knew. The company was coming. I wanted to laugh right there and then, but the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Bilbo walked off stiffly.

"Hello," I said pleasantly to Dwalin as Bilbo pushed by me.

"Hello." He nodded and went back to eating.

"Balin, at your service." He heard an older voice. Then, Balin came in. "Evening, brother." He nodded at Dwalin, his shirt brushing me as he walked past. He was a short dwarf, with white hair and a bushy beard.

"By my beard!" Dwalin grinned. "You're shorter and wider than we last met."

"Wider not shorter." He replied. "Sharp enough for the both of us." He grinned at his brother and they bumped heads. I winced a bit at that. They both, then, walked into Bilbo's pantry and began raiding it.

The doorbell rang again. This time, I followed Bilbo. He swung open the door and there they were. "Fili and Kili, at your service." Fili was smiling and Kili was staring intensely at him.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo tried closing the door, but Kili forced it open.

"Has it been cancelled?" His face was distressed.

"No one told us." Fili added, looking grim.

"No, nothing's been cancelled." Bilbo looked at them confusedly.

"Well that's a relief." Kili grinned. Fili strode in and dumped their swords into Bilbo's arms.

The rest of the dwarves showed up in a clump. Literally. Bilbo got so fed up, he swung open the door and a group of dwarves fell in with Gandalf behind them. Gandalf looked at me. "Well, Bilbo, I didn't think you would have more company than us, but I guess I thought wrong."

Bilbo shook his head. "This is my daughter, Alexandra, Lexie or Alex as she prefers it."

"Well Alex, it's nice to meet you." Gandalf nodded.

"Same as to you." I said cooly, but my insides were stirring. I was talking to Gandalf!

"Alexandra, I need to speak with Gandalf. Alone." Bilbo looked quite cross.

"Oh, okay." I nodded and walked into the living room where the dwarves were eating and laughing. I smiled at the merry group.

"C'mon, loosen up! Have some fun, lassie." Bofur, with the floppy hat, smilled.

I shook my head slightly. Just then, a plate whizzed right at me. I stood frozen until I felt a strong arm around my stomach, pulling my to their chest. I looked up to see Kili, who was gazing down at me, the killer plate in his hand. "Sorry 'bout that." He smiled. "My brother and I weren't expecting someone to be in the way."

"That's fine. As long as it doesn't kill anyone, you can throw as many plates as you want." I replied, feeling my heart skip a beat .

He grinned and tightened his arm a bit more, still tossing dishes to his flaxen-haired brother, who caught them with ease.

"Hey!" Bilbo cried. "Can you not do that please? You'll blunt them." He glanced at the dwarves, who were playing with the silverware.

"Hear that lads? We'll blunt the knives!" Bofur grinned.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks," Kili burst into song, followed by the rest of the dwarves. Right after the song, a loud thump came.

"He's here." Gandalf said in a low, almost scared tone.

Bilbo hurried to the door while I stood motionless in Kili's arm. "Hey," he nudged me.

"Hm?" I looked up at the smoldering eyes. I couldn't help but be entranced at his looks. His dark hair was just below his shoulders, a strong, muscular body, and a deep, melodic voice.

"Why are you so scared?" He tilted his head, smiling teasingly at me.

"I-I'd better leave. Now." I pulled away and walked into the living room. I really didn't want to be there when Thorin came in.

"So," I heard Thorin's deep voice. "This is the hobbit."

I decided to take a small nap on the sofa. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep, drowning out the loud dwarves. After what felt like a few moments, I woke up and heard Thorin's voice ring loud and clear, "We will seize this chance to take back Erebor!" The dwarves all cheered.

I jumped up, suprised, and walked into the kitchen, where I could see Thorin's wide back. The dwarves all stopped cheering in an instant and Thorin turned around. He had long black locks with streaks of white and a short black beard. His eyes were a soft, but a piercing blue. They stared at me coldly and his intense gaze made me take a step back. I watched as his blue eyes widened in suprise, softened for a second, and hardened, all under a minute, then narrowed suspiciously. "Who are you? How much have you heard? Why are you here?" He bombarded me with questions at once.

"I-I'm.." I mumbled, staring at him, losing my train of thought. He looked wary and exhausted, but still gave off the aura of a king.

"She's Alex, Bilbo's daughter." Kili piped up.

"She's no hobbit." He stated, glaring at me. In my own home.

"Excuse me," I snapped, returning the glare, feeling the anger rush through me. "I was adopted."

He seemed suprised at this. No one glared at a king. But, his face quickly became a picture of distrust. "Fair enough." He turned back and sat down. The dwarves stared at me in shock and I swear, I could see Balin give me an appraising look from the corner of my eye. _Did he approve of me? _

**Later on in the night**

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old. We away must away ere break of day. The pines were roaring, o-on the height. The winds were moaning, i-in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches, blazed with light." I could hear the dwarves singing from my room. I plopped back onto my bed, sighing. _I'm going with Bilbo. This will be the adventure of a lifetime, whether I live or not. _I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into the covers, knowing I wouldn't be this comfortable for a long, long time.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the morning of the adventure! Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**


	4. The Unexpected Addition

**It is a ThorinxOC, but I found it interesting to let Kili have a small, unreciprocated crush, which would explain his little 'moves' on her. Alex, on the other hand, finds him nice to look at (who doesn't?), but doesn't have any feelings for him at all. I've made dwarves normal height, for the sake of romance and The Hobbit book comes in various sizes, I suppose, because mine is small and thick and I've based it on that. The dwarves are somewhat different, I guess, but it's a fanfic, it doesn't have to be precise. I hope that answers your questions, and I would be glad to answer more.**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in a hurry, changing into a soft navy blue shirt that hugged my body comfortably, trousers that brought out the gold in my eyes and a pair of dark brown boots. I looked in the mirror. Waist length silky auburn hair tied back and emerald green eyes with flecks of gold, appropriate enough for a journey, I guess. I started packing some clothes in a sling-on bag. Two pairs of pants, three shirts, a pair of worn leather boots, and a flask filled with water. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped up five small cakes and placed them in as well. After a second thought, I grabbed fifteen more. Who knows when we'll be able to eat and who knows how much Bilbo would devour on the way? I slung the bag across my chest and waited until Gandalf showed up to call Bilbo out of bed. Gandalf did eventually knock on the door and wake Bilbo up. "Tell him to hurry." Gandalf whispered before leaving. I walked back into the kitchen and planted myself on one of the chairs.

Bilbo shuffled into the kitchen tiredly, but he was all changed. "Where are you headed off- No." He cut himslef short at the sight of my bag. "You are not coming."

"Too late." I grinned, pleased with myself. "I already signed it."

"No." His eyes widened with horror. "You didn't."

I nodded. "Hurry up and eat. We're going to be late."

We ran towards the dwarves after Bilbo had finished his breakfast, nearly missing them.

"We've signed it!" Bilbo puffed.

Balin looked it over the contract and nodded. "Get them a horse." Thorin called. A horse was pulled up to me by Kili. It was a milky white color with a sandy colored mane. I climbed on top of it and patted his head.

"Animal charmer, hm?" Kili smiled. "You've got many talents, I see."

"Oh really?" I teased. "Like what?"

"An animal charmer, very talented gardener," so he noticed the flowerbeds I've planted outside, "I assume you play the flute, having one in your house," I nodded. I did play sometimes. "And a dwarf charmer." He winked.

My eyes widened slightly at what he was implying. "Uh, ummm..." I could feel my cheeks burn.

Fili, then, came to my rescue. "Kili, stop playing with the poor girl." He grinned.

"Who's playing?" Kili asked innocently. I sighed, giggling a bit, and mounted the horse. I saw Bilbo shake his head disapprovingly at me. I took a small, huffed breath. _We were just having a little fun._ We rode our horses and the dwarves broke into merry tunes once in a while. I smiled, enjoying the journey so far. Soon, it had started getting dark and we set up camp on a rocky cliff.

There was a terrible, inhuman cry as we were resting. "Orcs." Kili looked up from his carving.

"Orcs?!" Bilbo cried. He glanced at me in a _you-should-have-never-come_ look. I shrugged, which made him shoot me an angry look. I sighed. Sometimes, he could be so protective.

**Later That Night**

I woke up. I have absolutely no idea why, but I did, so I sat up and walked over to the horses.

"Don't touch them. Some may bite." I turned to see Thorin's pale blue eyes gazing at me intensely.

"And why do you care?" I asked a bit rudely.

He caught the bitter edge in my tone and chuckled. Something Thorin never did. His laugh was like an old blues singer, husky and soft. "Suit yourself."

I turned back and petted my horse's sandy mane. A different horse, with black as night eyes and red-brown fur, came up and barred its teeth at me. I gasped and took a step back, only to bump straight into Thorin, who had been standing there, watching me the entire time. I stared at his chest, trying to avoid his eyes while they searched mine. Finally, I glanced up to see he was still staring down at me. _Does he think he's scary? _I almost laughed out loud at that thought, but bit down on my lip instead.

He cleared his throat, said a brief, "told you so," and walked back to the edge of the cliff and sat with his legs dangling off the edge. Was Thorin one to gloat?

Strange, strange dwarf. Hmph. I looked up at the blanket of stars. Soon enough, I found my eyes drifting towards Thorin. His hair shined like a sea of black, the moonlight made his skin look smooth and pale, his- Am I _gawking_ at him?! I quickly looked away, embarrassed, even though he hadn't caught me. "Um, goodnight." I muttered to no one in particular and I walked back stiffly to my spot next to Bilbo and closed my eyes.

**The Next Morning**

I tried to avoid Thorin's penatering gaze as much as possible. I couldn't bear look at him; not after last night. We had a tasteless breakfast and set off. It was raining. All afternoon. The dwarves did not sing, nor tell jokes because they were all sopping wet and in bad moods. Even Fili and Kili weren't in the mood to tease me. Whenever I approached them, they waved me off as if I were a pesky bug.

We finally decided to take a break and found shelter beneath a crowd of trees where the rain couldn't get through. Everyone, almost instantly, succumbed to their exhaustion and fell asleep. Except for Thorin. I sat down next to Bilbo with my knees drawn up to my chest.

"You should sleep." I glanced at Thorin who was leaning against a tree cooly, his arms folded across his chest. Since when did he care what I do? All I am in his eyes are trouble.

"I'm not tired." I replied, my tone clipped.

"You should be grateful for this chance to rest." He looked at me, as if daring for me to say more.

"I am grateful. Bilbo has been dying and I'm very grateful that you've let us rest." I said truthfully. Poor Bilbo has been walking non-stop without a word, but secretly complains to me constantly.

"Hmph." He dropped his gaze and glanced at the sky. "We should go." He said abruptly.

"But-!"

"Then sleep!" He snapped. Where did this sudden temper come from?

I glared at him and laid down muttering, "stupid dwarves and their stupid attitude problems," just loud enough for him to hear.

"Excuse me, but this rest is at the hobbit's and your expense." He fired back.

"For the love of Durin!" I cried exasperatedly, sitting up. "Think I have just met the most stubborn dwarf in Middle-Earth!"

His eyes dipped a bit, showing his long, dark lashes before turning up and glaring at me. "Sleep. Now."

I returned his glare menacingly. "Oh, I have to sleep and you don't?"

"I can last longer than a human."

"Excuse me?" I asked, a bit offended. "That's it. I'm not sleeping till you are."

I could see him trying to hide a smile. "Bring it."

* * *

**The first kind of interaction isn't exactly 'love at first sight' for Alex... I find Thorin a bit uptight in this chapter, too, so I don't blame her. So, I would love to answer more questions and reviews would be appreciated. Thanks! Xoxo.**


	5. Uncomfortable Nights

**A chapter full of hurt and comfort! I wanted a bit more interaction between the company, not just Thorin or Kili so voíla! There you go!**

I scowled at Thorin. I'm in a terrible mood, even though the sun is shining and the birds are singing. _Majestic Thorin. _Ugh, even his name was revolting to me right now. The way he treats Bilbo is just above the way he treats dirt! This made me feel even worse and I wanted to just yell and scream as loud as I could.

"Hey," Kili jogged next to me, adjusting his pace to match mine. "What's with the frown?"

"Nothing." I half growled.

"Wow. Fili c'mere. Someone's in a bad mooood!" He sang.

Fili walked over and looked at my frown. "Hmmmm.." He placed both hands on each of my cheeks and moved them up and down. He frowned at my frown. "Kee, desperate times call for desperate measures." They exchanged a look and Kili nodded. They both launched a _tickle attack _on me. I laughed a bit then fixed on a poker face.

I hit their hands away, feeling more ticked off than ever. "Just go away and leave me alone." But, nooooooo. They stuck around.

Kili slowed down, tailing me, wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his chin onto my head. "We're sorry."

"Not sorry enough." I muttered under my breath, pasting on a fake smile.

**That Night  
**

As I was sleeping, I woke up all of a sudden, sitting up absently. Bringing my knees to my chest, I hummed a soft lullaby that Jackson used to sing to me. I bit my lip, trying not to cry. The song reminded me of home.. Or of Jackson anyways. He would be 27 by now..

"Hey, why do you cry so much?" Ori dropped in front of me.

"I-I do?" My voice came out in a choked up sob. I felt a bit startled. Ori was usually being babied by Nori and Dori, having no time for anyone else. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, Ori?"

"Well," he glanced at his brothers who were sprawled out, half on the ground and half on the mat they were provided with. "As long as my brothers don't wake up and find me, I'm basically free. So, why are you crying?" He wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I just... I miss my older brother." I sighed and smiled sadly. "Ironic, isn't it? You've got two overprotective brothers, guarding everything you do, while mine is far, far from here."

"Yeah, I guess. What's your brother like?"

"He's very kind. He has a lot of work to do, so he's not home very often, but when he is, he cares for me very much. More than my parents do..."

"Oh, where do you live?" _Damn._

"I'm not sure, but I know we were happening to pass by the Shire. We ended up camping there and when I woke up, they were gone." I lied, feeling terrible. Lying to sweet, naïve little Ori. He yawned, looking like a little boy in my eyes. "Sleep Ori. You'll be tired in the morning. Wouldn't want Thorin to yell at you." I added sourly.

His eyes widened and he nodded towards my mat between Kili and Bilbo's. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"No, I'm not tired yet. You sleep." I watched as he settled down. "Sweet dreams, Ori." I watched the little dwarf doze off.

"'Wouldn't want Thorin to yell at you'? You make me sound like a monster." Thorin's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to see he was smiling playfully, but his eyes were slightly guarded. He was leaning against a tree, a pipe in his hand. _Not that far from one._ I wanted to say, but held my tongue.

He studied me as I tried to ignore him. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "What do you want?" I blurted out.

He pursed his lips. "'Want'?" he echoed. "Nothing. Not from the likes of you, anyways."

I froze, shocked. He had never crossed that line before and even though his voice was teasing, it hurt. I'm not sure how long I sat there, but it must've been a while, because Thorin got off the tree and started walking towards me. Just as his hand was about to touch my shoulder, I found my voice.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I let the acid seep into my dangerously low tone.

"Alex-" His voice was starting to sound regretful, but I wasn't feeling particularly forgiving today.

"Leave me alone." I hissed. "I don't want to hear it." I stood up and ran off into the woods, ignoring his calls.

At some point, I found a stream not too far from camp. Cupping my hands together, I took a sip. It was cool and refreshing. I splashed my face a bit, wiping off the dirt. Feeling much better, I headed back to camp.

I wasn't suprised to see none of the dwarves had woken up at Thorin's calls. They were in a deep slumber and took forever to wake. But Thorin was still awake and at the sight of me, he looked relieved and regretful at the same time. His gaze never wavered and I found myself looking away first, uncomfortable.

"Alex." My eyes bore into Thorin's again as he called my name sharply. "Come."

I stared at him, but walked over and dropped next to him by the bottom of a big willow tree. We watched the leaves of the tree, rustling in the soft summer breeze. I felt Thorin's hand find its way towards mine and gave it a firm squeeze before letting go. My hand tingled strangely. _What's that suppose to mean? _I sighed inwardly.

"Sorry." He said simply and walked to his mat, pulling the blanket over himself. I sat there, frozen in shock. He just said... Wow. I looked up at the stars and saw one that stood out, not because it was biggest, but because it was the brightest. Did we share the same stars as Earth? Jackson probably wouldn't see them anyways, with so much light in the city. Disheartened, I sighed long and meaningfully.

"Don't sigh like that." I heard Thorin's muffled voice.

"Then how do you want me to sigh, your majesty?" I asked sardonically. I saw Thorin cringe slightly from under his blanket and I wanted to take it back as soon as the words left my lips. _Wait, why did I care? _I frowned at my own question. This was so confusing. _What's happening?!_

_**Eeeeeeeeee... So, tell me what you think of the little Ori part! Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks for reading so far! Xoxo.**_


	6. Sleepless Nights

**Okay, I've been asked about the age of the dwarves and the fact that the company may be turn out to be a group of pedos, lol.**

**Doing some math, I've found out dwarves live around 3-3.5 years more than us. So, according to websites, Kili is 77, Fili is 82, and Thorin, 50 years older than his nephews, 127. Dividing these ages by 3.5 will equal to Kili being (approx.) 22 years old, Fili being 23, and Thorin would be 36. So, Alex would be around 29, I suppose.**

**I am aware the age differences between Thorin and Alex are 7 years apart, but reading medival books, it seems that maidens are often wed to men even older than that. Also, Arwen is guessed as over 2700 years old and Aragorn only 87, but that's what true love is. Age can't change it. I hope that has answered your question.**

* * *

The next few days passed by and I was still pondering the same question: _why did I care?_

I stole a glance at Thorin, again, and saw the same man; with black as night hair, piercing blue eyes, and not to mention an arrogant composure. Only, ever since that night, my heart beats erratically merely at the sight of him. I sighed and shook my head. Will this ever make any sense?

"Hello lass." I looked down to see Balin had made his way beside me.

"Hello Mister Balin."

"Is something wrong?" He asked, looking at me with a sly smile.

"N-no." I stuttered. "Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something so silly?" I chuckled nervously, trying to keep my words from quickening.

He studied my face thoughtfully. "Of course not. Well, lass, I just wanted to ask you of a favor; don't hurt our king too badly." He winked and walked off.

I stared after him. _What does that mean?_ Hmph. Dwarves of Middle-Earth and their strange favors and questions.

**The Midst Of The Day**

We haven't stopped yet. Not even for lunch and I have to admit, I'm tired and ravenous.

"Blasted dwarves." I heard Bilbo mutter under his breath. "Don't they know we ought to be eating by now?"

I sighed and we kept walking till nightfall. As they set up, I collasped into a pile of nothing, tired from walking all day. I could feel something painful in my left foot and sat down under a wide fir tree. I took off my boot and saw a blister on the side of my foot, the size of my pinky nail. It was small, but it hurt. Kili came over and looked at my foot. "A blister, hm?" He walked towards Oin and I watched as they talked. Kili came back, holding a roll of gauze and a tube of ointment. Carefully, he rubbed some ointment on my foot and wrapped it with the gauze, slipping the boot back on.

"Thanks." I sigh, relived. I was feeling better already.

"No problem." He smiled and walked back towards Oin to give back the tube and gauze. I stared after his back, watching his hair swing and bounce. He had so much energy and even when he walked, he bounced. Jackson was like that, too, but his hair was cropped short. I smiled slightly, and turned my head, locking eyes with Thorin. My heart skipped a beat as he held my gaze and I couldn't break away. His eyes were tense, but the blue was so pale and lovely... I blinked and forced myself to look away.

"Hey, Alex," Fili handed me a bowl of hot stew. I stared at it. It didn't look very appealing. _Well, better than sleeping on an empty stomach, _I thought, taking slow swallows, patiently blowing on the food.

After we had all finished dinner, Bofur came up to me, setting himself down beside me. "Hello," he smiled in a Bofur way; with the corner of his eyes crinkling and his lips spread in a wide grin. The toymaker was always kind to me and I enjoyed his company, so I returned the big smile.

"Hello." My smile was so big, my cheeks started aching.

"How are you, Alex? This is your first adventure, right, lass?" He asked politely.

I nodded. "Yes, it is. I have to ask, how do you last so long? It's so tiring."

"Well," he shrugged, his hat flopping sideways a bit. "You get used to travelling. There really is no way to 'last long' without being out for a while." He paused and laughed. "Do you really have second breakfast?"

"Well, I don't," I replied slowly, my face breaking into an even bigger grin. "But, Bilbo does and I should think he would be very skinny by the time we return from this quest."

"_If _we return, lass." He reminded softly. "If we return..."

I turned to glance at Bofur and for once, there wasn't even a trace of a smile. He looked so forlorn, as if he thought -knew- this journey was going to fail.

"Not 'we won't return.'" I murmured. "You won't. You all won't."

He stared at me, shocked.

I felt myself breaking out into a familiar grin that graced Bofur's face. "You'll be staying in Erebor after you claim it, won't you?"

His face instantly lighted up and his smile warmed my heart after seeing such a sad face on the ever happy Bofur. "Thank you, lass. Thank you for believing..." He kissed the top of my head, standing up. "When even I lost faith." He walked towards Bifur, holding his head a bit higher.

Bofur seemed a lot happier that night, singing and making jokes. I smiled at him and once in a while, he would catch my eye and return the smile. I prayed that night, after everyone was asleep, that none of the dwarves, especially Bofur, would never feel that sense of lost hope again.

"What in the name of Aüle are you doing?" Thorin came back from his stroll. Balin had, somehow, convinced him to take a stroll to 'clear his mind.'

"I was..." I rocked back and forth, wondering on telling him the truth or just make up a simple lie. "I was praying."

"When was the last time you slept? Fully?" He abruptly changed the subject.

"I don't know, ever since we left? Why do you care anyways?"

Then, I thought- No way. No way, no way, no way. Thorin just turned the slightest color of pink. Barely noticable, but there he was; slightly flushed in the cheeks. I stared at him, taking in his look. He looked less kingly now, with glittering eyes and slighty -ever so slighty- pink cheeks, looking like a young school boy caught doing something wrong. He cleared his throat, trying to regain his regal composure. His cheeks lost it's adorable, pink flush (yes, I admit, it was adorable.) but his eyes still glittered in the dark. I watched as he closed them for a minute, showing his long eyelashes that brushed his face before opening and looking at me almost _endearingly._

* * *

**Hah, flirty Thorin. I find that cute. The Hobbit and LOTR books are very... dark, if you know what I mean, with orcs and goblins and blood and war... Geez. I think that adding Tauriel to the Hobbit movie would be a very nice touch, having no women in what, _most of the movie_? But I wish they hadn't added that romance part with Kili, I mean if you wanted romance, you could have watched a different movie, right? But, that's only my opinion. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd be happy to answer any questions you guys have and reviews would be appreciated. Xoxo.**


	7. The Three Trolls

**Okay, I guess I got the math wrong(?). I'm usually pretty good at math (being my second best subject, after music!)... but whatever. (Well, you're actually supposed to divide by 2.5, but I made it higher because _Kili_ being _30 years old_ sounds wrong.) I'm keeping the ages like that, just to make it easier. Anyways, here are the famous (or infamous, depending on your point of view on this scene) trolls, Tom, Bert and William.**

**Earlier That Morning**

We trekked up and down and all around, earlier this morning. Seriously. Thorin got us lost and we ended going back to where we had first started. He looked around, confused. I sighed and shook my head. Then, he and Dwalin started aruging under their breaths. I heard something about "who holds the map?" from Thorin and "for Durin's sake, you don't even know how to use a map!" from Dwalin.

"Enough!" I shouted, annoyed, brushing past Oin. "I'll hold it." I stuck out my hand, remembering I was quite good at guiding Bilbo and I when he got us lost last autumn when we were going through Farmer Maggots crops. Dwalin took the map from Thorin's hand and slapped it into my open palm. Which is how I got stuck next to Thorin for the rest of the day.

**Now**

We came to a fork in the path. Thorin looked at me and I uttered an intelligent "umm.."

I looked at the map and followed the path we went through with my finger. "Left." I pointed to the side that looked a bit darker.

He looked at the left pathway. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. It says on the map."

"Sure?" He eyed the dark pathway skeptically.

"Yes," I repeated, "I'm sure."

"Are you-"

"Yes! I'm sure!" I exclaimed, folding my arms across my chest. Then, I realized the company had stopped talking and were staring at the two of us. Even Fili and Kili stared. I felt my face heat up and I dropped my eyes to my shoes, which were _way_ more interesting than the scene right now. Thorin cleared his throat and I looked up to see he had started off on the left pathway. I quickly ran to catch up, matching his quick footsteps.

"Don't cause a scene." He muttered to me. I nodded, feeling like a bit of a pet to him; small, loyal and insignificant. Like a lovesick puppy. I almost groaned out loud realizing my feelings for him had gotten out of control. I shook my head slightly, trying to remove the tempting yet impossible thoughts. He was a Middle-Earth dwarf, I was a city girl. He was from a line of royalty, I was no more than a scrawny peasant to him. Well, I _used _to be rich, until _someone _turned my closet into the Shire. Plus, he wasn't supposed to be real! He was a work of fiction from Tolkien! All of this was! But, all that thinking put me in a bad mood and I didn't feel like talking much anymore.

"Are you alright?" I turned to see Thorin, studying me with the corner of his mouth turning up a bit.

"I'm fine." I replied, hearing the edge in my voice.

His jaw grew taut as he turned away from me and I instantly felt bad. Seeing Thorin with a half-smile was rare and I just squished his small, rare happiness under my little insignificant foot.

"Sorry." I managed to just stop myself from touching his forearm. _Don't cause a scene._

He stared out into the open, apparently ignoring me.

"Fine. Be that way." I huffed under my breath. For the rest of the day, the only talking between us was only for directions.

**That Night**

Bofur, I think, made mutton that night and it was bearable. Better than the regular stuff, anyways.

"Here," Bofur handed Bilbo two bowls. "Go and give these to the lads. Hey! No more for you Bombur!" He scolded his brother.

I watched Bilbo take the bowls and head off into the forest, in the direction of Fili, Kili and the ponies.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Fili and Kili came back, running into Bombur who almost fell over Ori. "Sorry." Fili muttered while Kili was shouting something incoherent and frantically waving his arms, pointing into the direction of the ponies.

"Kili! Speak!" Thorin looked pointedly at his nephew.

"Bilbo's been captured by trolls!" He managed to shout and my heart froze.

**The "Great Capture"**

"Hey Bert," The troll, William, picked me up, "a human!" He shoved me into the sack and tossed me to the other troll. I felt like throwing up. I never was never really fond of roller coasters either. I watched the dwarves on the spit, trying to keep my mind off of the trolls tossing me.

Bert inspected me. "A human? What luck! I've heard they are quite delicious, with soft flesh and crunchy bones." Yup, I'm definitely going to throw up. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to think of a happier time. _Jackson and I were in the park, whistling to birds. Well, he was whistling while I fed them with bird crumbs and-_

"They have parasites!" My eyes popped open as I felt myself being hurled across the giant troll camp, slamming into Fili.

"Owww." I muttered, my head pounding, my stomach churning. "Sorry, Fili."

I could see him wince from the corner of my eye. "It's alright."

"We don't have parasites!" Kili cried indignantly, his voice in my ear. The mountain of dwarves started arguing and I saw Bilbo roll his eyes. I almost laughed but kept it together. Just then, I felt a small kick on my head. I turned up, thinking Thorin had kicked Kili to silence him, but the gleam in his eye told of something else. He saw me probably half-glaring at him and shrugged apologetically, a small smile playing on his lips. A second after, the mountain of dwarves bursted with "I have parasites the size of my arm," or "mine are the biggest!"

I stared at Kili and he nudged me, tilting his head a bit. I just stared and he sighed, shaking his head. Then, I heard the wizard's voice shouting, "Dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" A bright light enveloped us and the trolls hardened to stone.

After the dwarves that had been on the spit had all their clothing back on, Gandalf tapped on each of the dwarves with his staff, just to make sure they were stone. He smiled, pleased with himself and Bilbo, as the trolls never twitched of moved. Not an inch.

**Some parts of movie in here. Not much romance, being in daylight and all, but it's so obvious to the company. Both Alex and Thorin are inexperienced in love, oblivious to this fact, apparently, not knowing their own feelings. Or maybe they're less innocent..? Hah, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm happy to answer any questions (but they might not be answered well. You are warned! Haha.) and reviews would be appreciated. Xoxo.**


	8. A Night In Rivendell

**Mixed signals from our favourite dwarf king. Geez, I really hate myself for doing that to him but requested romance in here. Longest chapter so far! Word Count: 1,668! (Counting the author's note. Not fair because who actually reads the author notes, but still!) SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**A Hour Later**

We met Radagast the Brown, a delightful, amusing wizard.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf." Radagast sighed. "A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore." He paused. "At least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. The worst of the webs-"

"Webs?" Gandalf looked up for the first time. "What do you mean?"

_Webs? That sounds familiar... _My eyes widened. _Spiders. The giant spiders!_ My brain screamed. I had to lean on a tree to hold my balance.

"Hey, Alex, are you okay?" Fili placed a hand on my shoulder. _He's like a blond Jackson_, I thought instantly.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine." I took a deep breath and managed a faint smile to cover my anxiousness.

"Don't worry. No spider will touch you." But his eyes were worried. "There aren't even any in these woods."

"O-of course not. Just silly thoughts." I knew he was trying to make me feel better. But Radagast was right; a darkness has come. And it was ready to take over Middle-Earth.

* * *

We traveled the day and came to a rocky field. I heard another growl that I've come very familiar with: wargs.

"Don't worry, I'll hold them off." Radagast climbed onto a sled. Dragged by big rabbits.

Gandalf started arguing, but Radagast had none of it and raced off, leading the wargs on a chase. Then, I saw stuff, _on _the wargs. They were pale and had wide, scarred skin. They were orcs. I inwardly groaned and someone grabbed my arm, slamming me onto a boulder so hard, I started seeing stars. It was Thorin, of course.

"Stay down." He hissed.

"I think you gave me a concussion!" I hissed back, rubbing the side of my head.

He grabbed my arm again and we were off, running from boulder to boulder. I heard a growling. It came from above and it wasn't Thorin. I felt something wet drip on my forehead. Warg spit, gross! I wiped it off with my sleeve.

Thorin eyed Kili and his bow. Kili nodded and quickly turned, shooting the warg in the head. Then, it fell and the company went and stabbed at it. Gandalf wasn't watching though; his eyes were busy, searching for something. The sky blue eyes lighted up at a small boulder and he motioned for us to come. He pushed it away and we went down the tunnel.

"Wow..." I gasped as I saw the castle. Thorin grabbed my forearm and pulled me beside him.

"What are we doing _here?_" He glared at Gandalf.

Gandalf just shook his head and we as we got closer to the castle, Thorin's grip on my arm tightened. Then, horses surrounded us, mounted by elven men. The elven people were fair and beautiful and I found myself entranced by them. Their movements, even on horses, were graceful. A sharp pull from Thorin brought me back to reality. I turned to glare at him and he returned the expression.

"Hello," I turned to see Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, mounted on a pure white horse. His eyes bore into mine and his lips twitched, a corner pulling up. He was fair as could be and his dark hair had a thin ring of silver around it. He sat, tall upon his horse, looking down at us. Then, someone or two people actually, caught my eye. The Lord's twins, Elladan and Elrohir. They were both fair, dark-haired, slender, and handsome. Elladan/Elrohir glanced at me and winked, a small smile gracing his lips. I felt my pulse quicken. As I turned away, I felt Thorin grasp my hand. His hands were warm and rough, yet they held my hand tenderly, as if it was going to break at any kind of pressure. He gave a small squeeze and let go. I had completely ignored what Elrond had said because of _someone's_ hand and now, I have no idea what to do. Great. Elrond whispered something to the twins and they both nodded, hopping off their horses.

"I'm Elladan." The one on the right bowed.

"And I'm Elrohir." The other one bowed. _So it was Elrohir who winked at me..._ "We'll be guiding you. Please follow us." His eyes travelled to me and he smiled.

I was about to go and just as I took my first step, Thorin pulled me back by the hood. I was about to protest but his face was enough to stop me.

"What?"

He looked at me hesitatedly. "...Nothing." He let go of me. "Nevermind."

I shook my head. "I don't get you, honestly, I don't." I slowed down and walked alongside Gandalf.

I heard him chuckle and looked up at the old wizard. His sky blue eyes twinkled merrily, as always, but something about the look was curious and amused.

"Wh-what?" I stared at him.

He shook his head slightly and sighed. "So naïve..." I heard him mutter.

* * *

We were seated at the table and to my horror/delight, I was seated next to Thorin on my left and to my right was Elrond. I was eating next to Elrond. Oh my gosh. I watched as the plates of food came. Plates of lettace were set in front of us. I looked at the delicate-looking forks and spoons that were set before us. Oh, God, no. _How the hell am I supposed to use these?!_ I panicked inwardly. _What if I break them?!_

Letting out a small hiss of breath, I picked up the delicate little fork and poked a small piece of lettace, sliding it into my mouth. I turned to see all the dwarves staring at me in amazement and I could see Elrond smiling at me, pleased, from the corner of my eye. I put down the fork and chewed politely, as Bilbo had taught me. Very "lady-like," as he called it. I smiled to myself.

* * *

As the dwarves fooled around on the edge of the forest, Elrohir came into view. It was instantly silent as he approached us. "Hello." We could actually hear the crickets.

Fili elbowed me. "Hello." I uttered.

"Nice night for a walk. Would you like to accompany me, Alex?"

"Yes," Fili answered for me after I sat frozen for a minute, "yes, she would."

* * *

Elrohir's hand brushed mine a couple of times and it tingled where his skin met mine.

"Hello. It's nice to have time alone with you." He smiled, tilting his head at me. "We don't have much humans visiting Rivendell, unfortunately. It's a shame. Apparently, they are very beautiful. Even more than most elven women."

He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. And apparently, elves are very straight with their feelings... I dropped my head to my feet, feeling my face heat up. His slender fingers caught my chin and tilted my head up so my eyes were looking up into his. They were a soft, calm gray, unlike Thorin's pale, intense blue, which I, suprisingly, preferred.

"I-I must be going, Master Elrohir." I gave a small nod.

"As you wish..." He smiled softly. "I hope to have a walk like this again." _Maybe__, _I secretly thought as I walked off.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Thorin demanded quietly as soon as got to the camp. The dwarves were all asleep and I could see he was tempted to drag me into the woods and yell at me as loud as he could.

"I was having a nice time!"

His eyes narrowed. "'A nice time'? With an elf?"

"Yes!" I snapped. "He was nice! You're just so paranoid all the time!"

"'Paranoid'?" He he whispered as loud as he could. "Oh really!"

"Yes! And I can't-" He cut me off, grabbing the back of my neck and clamping his hand over my mouth. I clawed at his hand but he just gazed at me intensely, shaking his head. Soon, I gave up and sat still, staring back at him.

"I warned you." He pulled his hand away. "Don't." And then his lips were on mine, soft and gentle. After a few seconds, he pulled away and walked into the forest without a word.

* * *

We walked out of Rivendell this morning, without Gandalf.

"Thorin! Have you gone mad?" I whispered furiously. "We can't travel without Gandalf! The company had nearly got eaten when we encountered the trolls and it was Bilbo's wits that got us out alive."

"Fili and Kili are not so stupid to repeat their actions. And yes, the hobbit saved us, but he was the one to cause us the trouble in the first place." He looked at me calmly, without a trace of what happened last night. That made me a bit mad and also the fact that he was insulting Bilbo, my adopted father! But then, it travelled back to last night._ I mean, honestly, give me a sign here! Do you like me or not?_ I wanted to shout at him.

"How can you-"

"Alexandra." He looked at me sternly. That shut me up and I stared at the map silently.

**Eeeeee... Not good... Thanks for everyone who's been keeping up with me here! Yes, I do post daily if I can because who likes to wait for updates, honestly? So, I'll be here DAILY to answer questions and reviews would be appreciated. You can send me docs because I am considering to be a beta reader. I've corrected some of my friend's work before and I would be happy to correct others, too. Thanks! Xoxo.**


	9. The Stone Giants

**Long chapters. I rushed a bit with the "jealous Thorin" part, I guess. Well, worry not, these chapters are fairly long and I kept looking at 'The Hobbit' movie for references which also took me a while. However, I had lots of fun doing it (lots of Fili, Kili and Thorin time -cough cough-).**

The rain was hard. It kind of felt like little pieces of pebbles, smacking your head all at once. The thunder was loud and booming and it vibrated through my body. I wanted to block my head with both of my arms, but we had to cling onto the rocks with one hand, at least, with the ledge being very thin. We were walking until the rock wall _shook. _It literally started moving! Then, a giant boulder was flung by something. Thorin pulled me back with one hand, covering my head and shoulders with his arm.

"This is no thunder storm!" Balin shouted from beside me. "It's a thunder battle! Look!" He pointed at a rock that had some how split itself into a stone giant. I gasped. Jackson hadn't reached this page in the book yet.

"Well blast me," Bofur looked up from beneath his hat, "the legends are true! Giants! Storm Giants!"

One of them tossed a huge boulder which hit the other in the chest. "Hold on!" Someone in the company shouted. I felt us being _lifted _and apparently, we were on a storm giant's leg. The ledge, if possible, was chipped even narrower by falling rocks.

"We're going to die." I whispered. "We are so going to die."

"No, we won't." Thorin held my hand. This time, less gently. _Great_, I thought. _Now I'm going to have a broken hand and die_.

We crashed to a pathway and half of the company tumbled/walked/ran down before we lost the chance. The other half of the company could be seen from the ledge. I quickly found Fili, my Middle-Earth replacement of Jackson, and Bilbo. "No! Bilbo!" I shouted, as we came face-to-face. I reached out and his fingers brushed mine just before they turned away.

"BILBO!" I cried as the company smashed into the rocks. "NO!" Thorin and I shouted in unison. We watched one of the giants fall, without a sign of the other half of the company. My eyes filled with tears. Thorin ran with me closely behind and Gloin pushing me to go faster. We reached the bend and there they were; sprawled out on the rocks. Thorin sighed in relief and his hand found mine. But I couldn't see Bilbo. "Wait! Where's-"

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur looked around. "Where's the hobbit?"

I heard a cry and looked over the edge. "Bilbo!" He was struggling to keep from falling, but his grip was slipping.

"There!" Bofur and I cried, looking at poor Bilbo. "Get him!" Bofur and Ori stuck their hands over the edge before I had the chance.

Then, Thorin slipped over the edge and grabbed him, pulling him up. He slipped, but luckily, Dwalin caught him and pulled him up.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin gave a small smile.

"He's been lost, ever since he left home." Thorin glared at Bilbo. "He should've never come. He has no place among us." My heart stopped. _Does that mean I don't belong either? _His eyes met mine and he looked down, realizing his mistake. However, I looked away and he kept going up the path. I walked next to Bilbo, passing the map to Dwalin.

"Nevermind what he says, Bilbo." I tried comforting him. "I don't belong either. He just likes to pick on you."

We walked into a cave, finally protected from the rain and rocks. I looked around. It was damp and smelled funny, like rusting iron, but other than that, it was fine.

"Looks safe enough. Search in the back." Thorin looked around. "Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied."

Fili looked at me and gave a shrug, following Thorin and Dwalin with a lamp.

"There's nothing here." They finally announced and we settled down.

"Right then, let's get a fire started!" Gloin threw down some dry wood.

"No, no fires. Not in this place." Thorin shook his head. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

I snuggled next to Bilbo and he kissed my head. "We're fine. We'll be fine." He kept murmuring to me. Sometimes, it seems my adopted father was more worried than me. But, then again, I should be scared, too. Bilbo's not a main character and this was real. I closed my eyes as he hummed a lullaby that he used to sing to me when I was younger.

* * *

Bilbo shook me awake. "Alexandra." He whispered.

I rubbed my eyes, adjusting them to the darkness. "What?"

"I think we should go back to Rivendell." He tied the strings of his belt together. Kneeling down, he rolled up the sleeping mat and blankets.

"No. Please Bilbo!" I pleaded quietly, tugging on his arm.

"Alexandra, don't be silly." He pulled me up by the arm. "Let's go." I followed obediantly and we walked through the cave.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" Bofur looked from me to Bilbo.

He looked up and sighed, looking down at Bofur. "Back to Rivendell."

Bofur stood up in a hurry. "No, no! You two can't turn back now! Yer part of the company! Yer one of us."

"We are now, are we? Thorin said we should have never come and he was right. We are Baggins', we didn't know what we were thinking." Bilbo looked at him in the eye.

"I knew." I interrupted. "Bilbo, please. Please let us stay." My eyes flooded with tears. _Not after we've spent so much time here, Bilbo._

He looked at me for a second, shaking his head. "Should have never run out the door."

"Yer homesick. I understand." Bofur nodded.

"No, you don't! You don't understand. None of you do! You're dwarves! You're used to- used to this life, living on the road, never settling in one place! Not belonging anywhere!"

"Bilbo!" I grasped his arm.

"No, I am sorry, I..." Bilbo looked down.

"No lass, he's right." Bofur looked at the company. "We don't belong anywhere. I wish you two all the luck in the world. I really do." He smiled sadly.

I looked at the company once more and we both turned to go.

"Wait, what's that?" Bofur's voice stopped us. We turned to see he was pointing at Bilbo's small sword. It was glowing in it's sheath. Bilbo pulled it out to examine it closer. The sword was glowing a fine, beautiful color of blue.

Suddenly, the sound of sand sifting was beneath our feet and I saw Thorin glance at me before his eyes darted to the floor. _Had he heard everything that was just said? Eavesdropper! _

"Wake up!" He looked at the sand. "Wake up!" His urgent call was enough to scare the whole company awake, even Kili and Bombur.

"WOAH!" THe floor opened and we were all swallowed in. It was like a huge slide. We tumbled and twisted down_._

My throat was sore from screaming and I felt myself slam onto the floor, landing on my hand. There was an instant pain. Probably broken or sprained, at least.

"Look out! Look out!" I heard the dwarves call as I heard little feet pounding. But the sound was loud, like dozens of them. With a sigh, I opened my eyes and I saw Fili beside me, being picked up by goblins. "A lass," one of their screeching voices called and little claw-like hands scratched at my arms. They picked me up and I glared at the devilish creatures surrounding us. I tried swinging my arm at one of them but several held both my arms. Fili hit one of them in the face and Dwalin fought at his. I watched the dwarves struggle with the goblins and I tried kicking one of the little beasts but it bit me in return.

"Thorin!" I heard myself call as I saw him, my fingers inches away from his. He turned his head and his eyes met mine. They were full of agony as our hands just barely touched but weren't long enough.

**Now I'm a bit sad but Thorin's a bit douchey in the next chapter... Questions will be answered and reviews are appreciated! Xoxo.**


	10. In The Goblin Town

**Super long chapter! Word Count: 2,444 (not counting author notes). I guess you guys don't like this 'no romance' stuff, huh? Sorry, but it's essential.**

As we walked through the caves, I noticed all the goblins, jeering at us. They cheered and yelled and laughed as we were led down the bridges. There, in the middle of the room was a giant goblin, sitting on a throne-like chair. The dwarves' weapons were thrown on the floor and the goblins moved out to surround us.

We were set before the warty goblin king. He was fat, with layers of fat and fat. I watched his goiter jiggle as he laughed, a loud sound that scratched my ears. He oozed something green and it dripped on the floor. I almost threw up on Dori.

"Who is to be so bold to come armed in my kingdom," His spit went flying. "Spies? Thieves? Assasins?"

"Dwarves, your malevolence." A goblin with a high pitched voice piped. "Standing on the front porch." _Some front porch, _I thought bitterly.

"Dwarves?" He asked as if it was unbelievable. His eyes looked over the company and I glared at him, as most of the company were. His eyes zeroed in on me. "And a human, hm? Well, don't stand there, search them!"

Fili instinctively grabbed one of my hands and Kili took the other. They arranged themselves so they were like a barrier in front of me. But the goblins came through anyways and I felt their little hands grabbing me. I slapped them away, digusted.

After they ripped everything from our hands, the goblin sneered, "what are you doing in these parts?" No one anwered. "Speak!" He demanded. "Very well," he said finally. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk." The goblins cheered. "Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bone-breaker! Start with the youngest." He pointed at Ori.

I turned and saw the fear in Ori's eyes. I slipped my hand out of Fili's and squeezed Ori's. "It's okay. You'll be fine." I whispered. He shook his head nervously.

Thorin looked at me and stepped out of the group.

"Well, well, well," the great goblin's eyes lighted up at the sight of Thorin. "Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain." He bowed mockingly. "Oh," he looked up. "But I'm forgetting he doesn't have a mountain and you're not a king, which makes you nobody, really." Thorin glared at him wordlessly and he continued. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head." He paused. "Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know who I speak. An old enemy of yours." Thorin's low, deadly glare didn't seem to effect the giant goblin, apparently. "A pale orc," he continued. "On stride a white warg."

"Azog the Defiler," Thorin finally said in a low voice, "was destroyed. He was slayed in battle long ago." Thorin's voice quivered slightly in anger.

"So you think he's defiling days are done, do you?" He tipped over to a small goblin hanging on a rope. "Send a word to the pale orc. Tell him: I have found his prize."

"Thorin," I pushed past Bofur. "Are you crazy?" I whispered in a quiet voice, trying to keep the hysteria out of my voice.

"He's dead." Thorin's locks fell over his shoulders as he tilted his head.

"What if he's not?"

Thorin's glare turned to me. "He is."

Bofur pulled me back. "Not now, lass." His voice was in my ear.

"What's happening here?" The great goblin looked at us. He could see Bofur holding my arms behind my back, Thorin glaring at me and me, glaring back. "Isn't it troublesome to have a human? What do you need a human for, anyways?"

I saw Thorin's jaw tighten. "None of your business." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, protective now, are you?" The goblin's eyes turned to me. "Don't you think?"

I almost nodded but held myself back. I bit my lip.

"A silent one? I don't think so. Bring her here, boys." I felt the claw hands grabbing at me. My left hand still hurt from the fall and I felt a jolt of pain followed by an audible crack as one of them grabbed my wrist.

Thorin grabbed my arm and tried to hold me there, but the goblins outnumbered him and I was half-pulled, half-carried in front of the goblin king.

"Alex..." I heard painful whispers from the company. They all shot me looks of distress and glared at the goblins. The smell of rust was stronger as I got closer to the goblin. I had to twist my neck up so that I was staring up at him. It was a painful position, like at the movies when you're stuck in the front row.

"Hello," he drawled, letting a fatty finger brush my cheek. I recoiled right away. He looked at the cartful of rusty knives. "What should I use to carve that pretty little face..." He mused, pulling out a rusty ballistic knife. I took a step back but one of the goblins pushed me back to the front.

"Thanks." I said, and turned around, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Feisty one. I like that." I felt the back of my tunic being pulled. He called up a goblin. It pushed up my right sleeve and the blade cut through my flesh. I hurt more than I would've thought. The rust burned my flesh and the knife went about half an inch deeper before he pulled it out and kept making lines on the arm, like a zebra. I watched the blood flow out of my wounds instantly, more and more. I bit my tongue so hard, I started tasting blood. I didn't want to cry out and worry any of the company, but the goblin squeezed my arm and the blood started gushing. Literally gushing. There was a puddle on the floor after six cuts. He got impatient and started flicking the knife instead, leaving cuts but not enough to cut deeply. It was painful and effective and I started crying out, despite my efforts.

"_Stop_! Stop now and I'll give you my head." Thorin's voice cut through my painful cries.

"_NO!_" I shouted instantly. "No, don't even think about it, Oakenshield!"

"What do you know?" He shouted to my back. "I've been caring for you and the hobbit since day one! Might as well give away my head, too!"

I hadn't even noticed the goblin had let go of my arm until now. "You never really told me you cared though, have you?!" I turned around, the tears spilling over my cheeks and it wasn't because of the cuts.

My words cut though the tense air and hung there. They were true and he knew it. The screeching laughter came from the giant goblin. "You care about this girl?" He cackled. "Get me his sword! We shall cut her from piece to piece from his own blade."

One of the goblins took Thorin's blade and as he pulled it out, he shrieked and jumped back, dropping Orcrist. All the goblins started yelling as they saw it. "I know that sword!" The great goblin shouted as the sight of it, half-climbing his throne. "It is the goblin-cleaver! The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Kill them! Cut off his head!" The king shouted, enraged. I watched as the goblins jumped on the company and I was being held back by half a dozen goblins. I watched Thorin on the floor, dealing with four goblins. I watched as one of the goblin's knife was inches from his face. "No!" I cried, feeling helpless. "Gandalf!"

Then, a blinding light and a gust of wind pushed away the goblins. I saw a familiar pointy hat on a tall figure. He had a staff in one had, a blade in the other. _Had Gandalf heard my cry for help, or was he just here on time? _I didn't spend too much time on that though and I took that chance to move away from the goblins surrounding me and watched the dwarves and goblins stand up. "Fight." Gandalf looked at them. "Fight!"

The dwarves all pushed away the goblins and picked up their blades. I found a spare blade and picked it up uneasily. I didn't know how to kill and I wasn't hoping to kill anything soon, but an ugly goblin with a distorted face came up to me. I raised an eyebrow and slashed it's head off. A queasy came to my stomach but I watched the rest of the company, killing goblins here and there. Even little Ori was flinging stones in goblins' eyes. Thorin slashed at the great goblin with Orcrist and he tipped over the edge. A goblin came in my face and it was Kili who blocked it. He smiled at me before slashing at it and finishing with a plunge in the chest. I gagged a bit at the smell of blood and he pulled me as Gandalf shouted, "follow me, quick!"

We ran down the bridges of the goblin town with hundreds of those wretched creatures tailing us. Dwalin yelled nonsense and they picked up a long, long stick, using it as a jousting stick. Kind of. They tilted goblins, from left to right and kept going. The dwarves were all such experienced fighters, I felt like a child. I watched Balin twirl his blade and kill two at once, feeling like a toddler by then. Even Ori had slammed one of the goblins on the floor with his axe.

"Kili! The arrows!" I pointed at the goblins shooting. He blocked some of the arrows with his sword and glanced at the ladder leaning on the wall. Taking hold of it, dwarves swarmed behind us and trapped the goblins' necks in the ladder, pushing forward. They hissed and tried to scratch with no luck and they were pushed off the edge. We quickly ran across the ladder and kept going at break-neck speed. Kili and I high-fived, grinning at each other. We went on a ladder/bridge and Gandalf cut the ropes to it, sending us into motion.

"Jump!" Kili held my hand and we both jumped onto the other side, panting. Fili cut the last of the rope and we went off again, running. I was panting by then and my lungs were burning. WIth his staff, Gandalf broke off a huge boulder and we pushed it with all our might until it rolled by itself, squishing goblins. I squealed a bit after stepping on some of the goblins. They were soft and mushy under my boots.

Just as we saw the entrance, the great goblin popped out. _I thought he was dead! No fair! Like a bug that you always step on, yet they never die. Ugly bugger. _Then, once again, we were surrounded by goblins but this time we were trapped; on a tiny bridge. He swung at Gandalf, who fell back on the dwarves.

"What are you going to do now?" The king sneered. Gandalf got pushed back up and stabbed the goblin in the eye with his staff. I giggled as he after reacted big-time. Then, Gandalf slashed his belly open. Ew. "That would do it." The king looked up, eyes begging for mercy. But Gandalf had other plans and slashed his goiter. The giant goblin fell and our half of the bridge broke off.

Our screaming echoed as we fell deeper and deeper. We were finally stopped by two giant rocks and we stayed there, tired. Gandalf stood up and watched us slowly get up.

"Well, that could've been worse." Bofur sighed.

Then, a crushing weight fell on us. The giant king. "Ow!" We all groaned.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin moaned.

Bombur pushed away the wood pieces and helped me up, patting the dust off my shoulder. "Thanks."

I looked at Kili, holding out my arm to him, but he looked behind me. I turned and saw at least a hundred goblins, charging towards us. "There's too many," Dwalin helped up Nori, "we can't fight them."

"Only one thing can save us: daylight." He helped up Oin. "Here, on your feet."

We ran out of the caves as quickkly as we could. As Gandalf had said, daylight has saved us. "Wait," I called as we were about to set off. "Where's Bilbo?" I looked around. "Where's Bilbo?!"

"I'll tell you what happend." Thorin avoided looking me in the eye. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth ever since he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

Fili placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I shook it off. _Would Bilbo abandon us if he had the chance. Would he abandon me?_

"No, he isn't." Bilbo popped out from behind a tree. I ran towards him and hugged him tightly as the company looked at him, suprised and delighted. I pulled back with a huge smile on my face.

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf chuckled. "I've never been so happy to see someone in my life."

"Bilbo," Kili smiled. "We'd given you up."

"How in the world did you get past those goblins?" Fili asked, amazed.

"How indeed," Dwalin added.

Bilbo fingered his pocket. Then, I realized my right arm was searing in pain and my left wrist was probably broken and lost interest, feeling my wounds through the cloth.

"I want to know." Thorin's voice shook me out. "Why did you come back?"

"Look, I-I know you doubt me. I know you always have and you're right; I often think of Bag End." He replied thoughtfully, shrugging. "I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. 'Cause you don't have one. A home." I could see the company's eyes tearing up as my own were. Even Thorin was moved. "It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

I wiped away my tears and smiled at Bilbo. "Thank you." I whispered ever so quietly. But not to Bilbo. To whomever had chosen to bring me to Middle-Earth.

**Hmmm... I don't like how long this chapter is. It seems like it's too much, even though when you read, it's very short. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. I'll be answering questions and reviews would be appreciated. Any tips for making this story better would be awesome too! Xoxo.**


	11. Treating Wounds And Relationships

**Sorry! I just re-posted one of my stories yesterday and I'd been busy after. But, I pushed back some of the events due to injuries. Yes, Alex had forgotten about her injuries, but who would remember if they were getting chased by a few hundred ugly, demon-like creatures? Ewwww. **

**I found it hard to believe that, throughout the whole movie, they had a medic (Oin) and never treated their wounds. It would be nearly impossible to not get any wounds because, I mean, honestly almost three hours and no injuries? Woow. **

As soon as we had set up camp, Oin ordered, "everyones shirt off. I need to see if you have any wounds."

I sat, frozen, as the company stripped off their shirts, revealing bruises here and blood there.

Oin tapped my shoulder. "You too, lass."

I blushed and shook my head. "I-I can't, Mister Oin!"

"But... your arm is in a terrible state and your left wrist looks fractured. Not to mention the fall that might've bruised your-"

Thorin had, somehow, walked over quietly, shirtless. His chest had hair, dark as the ones on his head. It thinned around his muscular abdomen and it took my breath away, though I was angry with him earlier. "I'll take care of her arm."

I recoiled a bit, frightened. Thorin's arms were large and powerful from working in the forges and didn't look too gentle or comforting. But, Thorin being his king, Oin obeyed and handed him ointment, bandages and a cloth, giving directions to the nearest stream.

"Come." His hand took hold of my left arm and I winced, even though his touch was suprisingly gentle. Oin was right, I probably had fractured my wrist.

We found the stream and I sat while Thorin dipped the cloth in the water. He turned to me and nodded at my tunic wordlessly. I hesitated but started undoing the laces slowly and pulled the soft fabric over my head. Thankfully, my tanktop was still there, but I couldn't hide the fact that I had big breasts, at least a C cup.

I heard him inhale deeply before his calloused hand took my arm and gently dabbed at the huge, hatched wound. I hissed in pain and snuck a look at my skin. "Why am I purple...?" There was a blotch of purple where my wound was, as if bruised.

He sat silent for a while before saying, "the blade was poisoned, like most goblin weapons." His thumb fluttered across my unscarred skin, brushing it ever so slightly.

"Oh," I mumbled. There was a long silence as he applied the ointment which instantly soothed my skin. It was cool and gel-like. As he wrapped the bandages on, I finally lost patience and asked, "Wh-why would you give him your head... in exchange for... me..?"

His eyes finally met mine and I drank in the pale blue. "Why wouldn't I?"

This took me aback and I dropped my eyes. "Because," I murmured, drawing circles into the dirt with my free hand. "I'm not royalty, I'm not special, I'm not even important! And..." I swallowed. "You think I'm nothing but trouble."

"Is that what you think?" His voice was harsh as his rough fingers caught my chin and tilted my head so I was looking up at him. "Really?"

I swallowed as his head came closer to mine. "W-well..."

He leaned so close, his nose was touching mine and I could feel his warm breath on my lips. "Well, you're right. You have been trouble." He lowered his eyes and closed them, his lips crushed to mine. I'd waited so long for the feeling of his lips on mine, I'd thought it woud never come, but it was so different from before. This time, his lips moved and his tongue knew no boundaries. It was half way down my throat and I was on his lap with him pulling me closer and closer.

"Mhh..." I moaned and he chuckled against my lips. He travelled to my neck and started humming as he kissed up and down from my jaw to the hollow of my throat.

I moved away to try and get my shirt on but he tightened his grip on my waist and moved his lips to my ear. "Complete trouble."

* * *

I sat on Thorin's lap, listening to his sped up pulse.

"Tell me; why do you like me?" I asked, twisting a strand of his locks on my finger.

He grumbled, the sound vibrating in his chest and on my ear. It sounded like the purr of an engine; smooth and deep. We sat there and he, clearly, was trying to avoid my questions.

I laughed and nudged him. "I'm waiting," I teased in a singsong voice.

"Because," he said grudgingly, though I could hear the smile in his voice.. "You're... strong-willed. You hate taking orders from anyone, including me." I looked up to see him give me a pointed look before blushing lightly and looking away. "You're beautiful," he mumbled, "and I've never met someone like you."

"Oh really..." I pressed closer, pretending to be oblivious to his embarrassement.

He turned redder. "Enough of this nonsense. Next question."

"What does the company think were doing?" But I instantly regretted it as the words slipped from my mouth and it was my turn to look away with a flushed face. It had sounded better in my mind. Less... dirty.

"Their imagination will probably get the best of them..." Thorin stood up and snatched my tunic from the floor and shook out the dirt. I stood up, streching. He took that chance and slipped it over my head, lacing it up carefully. I watched his fingers fly across the strings way faster than I ever could. My heart was loud and I was staring up at his lips. Finally tying up the top string, he looked down and caught me staring. He tsked and grabbed my waist roughly, drawing me close. "You're imagination seems to be getting far, too."

I blushed and looked away.

He sighed, almost longingly, and brushed the stray strands of hair from my face. "You absolutely cannot act like this around the company, do you hear me?" When I didn't respond he pinched my cheek and pulled. "Do. You. Understand?"

"Ow! Ow! Yes! I understand!" I squeaked.

"Good." He growled and pressed his lips to mine roughly. He bit my tongue lightly and I pulled back.

"Ow!" I protested dramatically, but he just pulled me back and continued assaulting my mouth.

He pulled back finally and smirked. "I'm thinking you'll be more than trouble..."

**I need a Durin fix. Anyways, tommorow's my birthday (April 18)! Yaay! Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. Lots of romance. Sort of. I will clarify anything that you are confused about (questions) and reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**


	12. A Tragic Romance?

**Hello, my lovely people! Another update! Yaaaay!**

**The Following Morning**

I blinked open my eyes and sat up, yawning. I probably only got six hours of sleep and I was tired. I admit, I spent those hours dreaming of his soft lips and rough kisses. I turned to the left and looked at Thorin. He was still sleeping and my heart slipped a beat as I watched him. His long eyelashes fluttered and his chest lifted slightly at soft breaths. My eyes drifted to his lips, which were pressed to mine last night... I closed my eyes and shook my head. _No, I can't think like this. Not when we're on a quest. _

I watched as he started shifting. _Oh no. _I quickly fell back on the mat, facing my back towards him, and waited till I heard the rustling stop.

"I know you're awake." His husky voice was in my ear and I gasped. I felt one of his big hands on my waist. I slowly turned around to see Thorin's blue eyes. "You look suprised." He chuckled.

"W-well..." I muttered, trying to say something. I couldn't stand his intense eyes in the morning. Too provocative. "You should sleep."

"With you beside me, teasing me with such an alluring figure?" He kissed the corner of my mouth.

"What if the company wakes up?" I asked, looking on my right side where Bilbo lay, fast asleep, trying to hide my blush.

"They won't." He kissed the tip of my nose and pulled me to his chest, which I've come to be quite familiar with.

I didn't feel like arguing and his arms _were _very warm and comforting, so I nodded and played with the thick gold chain around his neck. "Whatever you say..."

He brought his lips just before mine and I could feel his warm breath on my lips but he didn't move any closer, to my disappointment. I wanted to feel his lips on mine and brought my face closer but he moved his head back with a wicked grin. I frowned as he bit his lip to keep from laughing, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" He teased. I widened my eyes, giving the famous puppy look which always won over Bilbo. He shook his head again and brought his lips to mine. But, instead of pressing his to mine, he nipped at my bottom lip. The desire. The aching desire. But no, he just pulled back again and smiled. His eyes were dark and mysterious with a hint of humor. _Argh. _I wanted his lips and I wanted them _now_. I pressed forwards but he just pulled his head back again, clearing enjoying this.

He slipped up a bit and I saw the hunger in his eyes, though he quickly covered it again. I grinned to myself and licked my lips, trying to act seductive. Thorin's eyes grew larger and I felt his heart beat faster against my chest. _Time to kick it up a notch. _I brought my lips to his ear and purred, "Thorin...", over and over, my fingers stroking his chest lightly. I could _hear_ his heart by now and he pulled my head back. It seems I'd won him over because the next second, his lips are on mine and one of his hands were knotted in my hair, the other on my lower back. His warm arms were trying to pull me closer than we had ever been and I was in Heaven. I loved him so much, it hur-

"Alexandra!" I pulled away as quickly as I could when I heard the familiar voice, but Thorin's iron grip restricted me. He looked up and immediately, his expression changed into distress and shame as he let go of me unwillingly.

I rolled over slowly and looked up at Bilbo, who was looking at me in dismay. His expression darkened as he looked at my hair, which was all over my face, and my wrinkled clothing. He took my arm and pulled me up in one swift movement, glaring at Thorin. "Stay away from my daughter." Bilbo said curtly and dragged me into the forest where we were out of earshot and out of sight.

"Alexandra," his voice quivered angrily. "What in the world do you think you were doing?"

I looked away. There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Why." He finally said. "Why him? Why not Kili or Fili, the younger ones? Why not any other blasted man in Middle-Earth?"

"I don't know." My voice was barely a whisper. _Because I love him. Because he's my everything._

"I don't want you anywhere near him. You stay by me or Fili or anyone else in the company, except him."

I looked him in the eye. "No. No, Bilbo, please. Y-you can't do this!" Tears distorted my vision.

"I can and I will. This is for your own good." He said sternly. "He will never be the perfect husband for you. You deserve better. No more of this nonsense."

The tears rolled down my cheeks as I covered my face. I heard Bilbo leave after a while, leaving me to sort through my feelings. At some point, I would stop but then I would remember I couldn't even walk next to Thorin anymore, (nevermind kiss him) and a fresh wave of sobs overtook me again. Finally, I was feeling tired but I had no more tears left. With a sigh, I dried my remaining tears and went back to camp. Instinctively, my eyes darted to Thorin. Our eyes met and I felt a jolt of electricity followed by dread and sadness. His eyes were full of questions and I looked away. My heart ached but this time, it was broken.

* * *

I walked beside Fili today. He was walking closer to me, telling Kili or any of the company to 'leave me be' whenever they approached. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly once we were alone.

"I... I-I... No." I admitted. "I- Th-this is so stupid. I can't believe it. I-I..." I brushed away a tear.

"Sh, it's okay. I know it hurts." He shook his head sadly. "I can't believe it either. First, Bilbo should've trusted us when we told him. Second-"

"You told him?! How did you even know?"

He laughed. "How could we not know? Thorin was very obvious, considering how his behavior has changed after he met you. Alex, before he met you, he was a very bitter man. Even in Kili and my childhood, after Mum died, we would always try to loosen him up. But, he wouldn't, not after Mum's death. No, he had been very bitter. Yet, when he first met you, his eyes lit up, his heart became lighter, he smiled more often. You don't notice these small things, but we do. You've done a great thing, Alex. We love you for it. But, Bilbo and him aren't exactly on friendly terms, I suppose..."

"You got that right." I muttered.

"Alex, please, don't give up so easily. Look at him."

I looked over at the front, at Thorin. His shoulders were slightly slumped, his feet dragged slightly and it seemed he had no heart to do this quest anymore. I sighed and looked away.

"See? He needs you, too. More than the gold. More than the Arkenstone."

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Writing seduction scenes aren't really my thing, but I pushed it a bit. Reviews would be appreciated and thanks for the people who wished me a happy birthday, 'cause it was amazing. (Actually, reaching 60 followers really made my day.) Xoxo.**


	13. Loved And Never Lost

**"A hunted man sometimes wearies of distrust and longs for friendship." -J.R.R Tolkien**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! My teacher decided to give our class a boatload of homework for once and I'm working nonstop! Nonetheless, I got a chapter done in between homework and here you go!**

**The Night**

I sobbed quietly. I wanted to feel Thorin's warm lips and safe arms so badly. I looked at him across the camp, sleeping. I covered my face and cried even more.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." The voice was hoarse.

I looked to see Thorin was sitting up. His eyes were fixed on me. "Don't cry." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Thorin..." I wanted to run to him, but Bilbo was right next to me.

I looked back up and I could see the hurt and desire in his eyes. The one that I wear daily, while he hides it.

"Alex..." His voice was strained, tortured. Hearing my name escape his lips in such a way, it made my head swirl.

I looked away. It hurt too much and my wound was still fresh. Bilbo made it clear he didn't want me near him and it wasn't in my power or Thorin's to disobey him. We both knew that very well.

I lay back on my mat and let the tears I had held back all day streamed down my face. The pain was unbearable and my heart felt broken.

* * *

We woke up that morning and heard howling. _Wargs_. I moaned and pulled on my bag. The rest of the company did the same and I helped up Gloin.

"Thank you, lass." I gave him his backpack. The howling got louder and there was rustling in the bushes. The company instantly drew out their swords as the rustling got louder. A familiar pointy gray hat came into view and we breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wargs!" Gandalf shouted. "What are you still doing here? Run. Run!"

We ran as the wargs came tearing through the forest. I tripped on a tree root and Kili helped me up, holding the back of my hood. "Be careful!"

We came across a rock and Bilbo went in front, only to have a warg baring it's knife-like teeth in his face. He drew out his blade as the warg ran closer. His small sword ended up embedded in the warg's skull as it fell.

I drew out the sword I had found in the goblin town. I swiped at a warg and missed by an inch because the sword was so heavy.

"Ugh!" I swung again and this time, I actually hit it's face! But there was no time to waste as I gave another swing, knocking it's head. The warg was mad now and it back me against a tree. Just before it's teeth touched my throat, Thorin came and stabbed it in the stomach. I watched it fall and my eyes darted to him. He looked at me, his eyes filled with pain and left, ready to slay another one.

As the company continued running, we realized we had been driven to the edge of a cliff.

"Up! Into the trees! All of you!" Gandalf shouted.

All the dwarves climbed expertly though they preferred the ground, if I remembered correctly. Fili sighed as he saw me on the ground and grabbed me by the hood, hoisting me up. I sat still as he pulled me beside him.

"Bilbo!" I cried as I saw he was still on the ground, the bloody sword in his hand. He quickly looked at the wargs and looked back at me. He scrambled up a tree as quickly as he could.

I gasped as I saw him; Azog the Defiler. He was a giant pale orc, scars all over his chest. He was mounted on a snarling white warg. He inhaled deeply before speaking in a harsh tongue.

He said some kind of command, pointed at Thorin, and the wargs raced off towards the trees. Meaning _us_. They ripped and teared at the branches. "Fili.." I clung onto the flaxen-haired dwarf.

"It's okay, it's okay." He held me close with one hand and held onto the tree with the other. "We'll be fine."

The tree Bilbo was on was uprooted and it slammed into ours. "Whoa!" Fili gritted his teeth and I could feel his arm, tense. He clawed onto each tree branch that passed as every other tree was uprooted. It was hard for him to do because one of his arms were around me, trying to keep me up. We ended up on the last tree, right to the edge of the cliff. Fili's foot slipped and Kili grabbed me just as I was within reach of the wargs.

"Kili." I whimpered, looking down. His arms were around me protectively and I knew he wouldn't let me fall, but we were so high up.

He looked down and squeezed me. "We're not going to fall. It's okay." But the wargs were still going at the tree, shaking us. With each little quiver, the tree shook hard and I wanted to cry.

Just then, a flaming pinecone was thrown. I looked up to see Gandalf preparing another. Kili and I looked at each other, suddenly excited and the fear vanquished. Then we both blushed, being so close to each other, and he held me back at arms length.

"Fili!" Gandalf shouted, throwing a pinecone to him. Bilbo picked a pinecone and both he and Fili blew on them both to spread the fire. A pinecone finally got to me and Kili. Fili grinned at us and we returned the expression, ready to whip the pinecone. Kili hit one in the face, Fili nailed one on the back and I hit one on the tip of it's nose. The fire spread on the dirt and we high-fived, laughing. The orcs and wargs backed up a bit, afraid of the flames, but Azog didn't, he watched us.

The tree suddenly uprooted. "Eeeee!" I squeaked, clinging onto the tree limb. I looked over to see Fili and Kili, doing the same. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ori slip. He clung onto Dori, who was trying his best to hang on. "Ahhh!" Ori screamed, looking down.

"Ori!" I called to the dangling dwarf. "Don't look down!"

"How can't I?! There's no ground!" His eyes darted to me before looking back down. Dori's grip slipped and just as he fell, Gandalf's staff caught him, fortunately.

My eyes turned to Thorin. He returned my gaze and for that lone moment, it was just us. He even smiled a bit. But then, he turned his head and glared at Azog. He found his grip on the tree and stood up, walking down slowly.

"Thorin!" I shouted, not caring what anyone thought. "Please don't! Don't be rash!"

His head hung slightly for a moment and he stopped. After the short pause he said, "This is for my father and my grandfather." without turning around and he kept going, the oakenshield on one arm, sword in hand. There was surprise, even in Azog's eyes.

He broke out into a sprint, determination in his strides. Azog saw this and he lowered a bit, roaring. The warg went forth and one of it's paws hit Thorin in the face, knocking him onto his back.

"Thorin!" Azog's eyes fixed on me before turning back onto the king-in-exile. He slowly got up, menacing glare fixed on the pale orc. Azog charged again, his mace slamming into Thorin.

"No!" Balin cried loudly.

As Azog went for the finally time to finish him, I pulled myself up.

"No," Bilbo shook his head. As I watched the warg's huge jaw clamp around him, tears sprung to my eyes. Thorin's cry in agony and pain could be heard from where I was.

"Thorin!" Dwalin shouted, his branch breaking.

Azog smiled in delight and his eyes locked with mine. I glared at him, feeling the bitterness in my mouth. Thorin found the energy to hit the sword onto the warg's sensitive nose and it threw him into a huge rock, knocking him half unconcious. Azog broke our eye contact and looked at the orc next to him, speaking the same harsh tongue. The orc hopped off his warg and took uneasy steps towards Thorin, afraid he would wake.

Bilbo suddenly swung himself up and stood on the pine, pulling out his sword. I watched as he ran down without a word of explanation. Just as the orc was about to take Thorin's head off, Bilbo tackled him to the ground and stabbed him in the chest.

"Bilbo..." I whispered. Suddenly, fear rose inside of me as I saw my father against a pack of orcs and wargs. He took inexperienced swings, gritting his teeth, as the mounted orcs came closer but he made sure he was in front of Thorin, protecting him.

"Let's go!" I muttered, pulling myself up.

Kili hesitated for a moment before nodding and pulling himself up. The rest of the dwarves followed except for Dori and Ori, who were still hanging, even though we offered to help.

We were off, running down the pine. We took the chance when the wargs attentions were on Bilbo, to pounce and we slashed at them. Bilbo looked at me, surprised but I just winked and looked away, my blade slicing into a warg's body. The warg took no notice of my mark and stepped closer. The orc mounted on the warg had it's atrocious face twisted into a grin.

That was when the giant eagles came in. One of them threw the warg I was fighting over the edge of the cliff and I sighed in relief. More and more wargs were being killed in the fire or over the cliff or squished by trees. But then, one of it's talons wrapped around Thorin and threw him over the edge, his oakenshield falling to the ground.

"NO!" I screamed, running over to the edge. I watched one of the eagles swooped down and caught him. Something or someone, then, pushed me over the edge and I fell next to Thorin. The rest of the dwarves were also taken and soon enough, we were all on eagles, flying in the dawn. I brushed a stray strand from Thorin's face, holding back a sob. His face was bloody and had countless cuts and bruises.

We landed and the eagle gently slid us off it's back. My eyes were full and I could hardly see anything.

"Thorin!" Gandalf called as he sat beside me. I looked at him sadly and shook my head.

"I can't get him awake." I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Bilbo, looking at Thorin worriedly.

Gandalf placed a hand over Thorin's face and muttered a spell under his breath. As he moved his hand away, Thorin eyes opened and I had never felt so relieved to see the pale blue. I buried my face in his chest and I felt one of his hands on my head, one of his fingers twisting in my hair. I lifted my head and looked at him. He smelled like burnt dwarf. I stood up and stepped back, letting Dwalin and Kili help him up. Telling by his grunts, it was painful. He pulled away from them and turned his eyes to Bilbo.

"You. What were you doing?" He asked, half glaring. "You nearly got yourself killed." He took a step closer to Bilbo.

I was about to stop him, but one look from Gandalf said no and I held back my tongue.

"Did I not say you would be a burden?" He continued, his sure footing bringing him closer to Bilbo. "That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" He paused. "I have never been so wrong in my life." He brought his arms around Bilbo in an embrace and I nearly squealed in delight. The dwarves chuckled gave small cheers.

Thorin pulled back. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Bilbo caught my eye. "No, I would've doubted me, too. I'm not a hero or a warrior... or even a burglar." He paused and beckoned me over.

I pointed to myself, mouthing, _me_? He nodded and I walked over. Bilbo looked at Thorin and then at me, then walked away.

I looked at Bilbo as he walked away. "So, I guess he approves.." I said and Thorin took my hand.

I heard someone chuckling and I looked over at Fili, who was mouthing, _I told you so_. I winked and he returned with an air kiss. I laughed and shook my head as Thorin pulled me to his chest. The dwarves cheered louder this time and I was completely warm, inside and out.

Thorin looked up and amazement was clear in his eyes. He walked a bit closer to the edge, one of his arms around my waist.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked.

"Erebor." Gandalf nodded. "The lonely mountain, the last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth."

"Our home." Thorin smiled, pride in his voice, and tilted his head to look down at me.

**There will definitely be a next chapter, but I'm not sure if I'll continue after that until the next movie comes out. But, I might be putting little stories in between, but not daily. Sorry! Hope next chapter comes out sooner. Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**


	14. love, Love, LOVE!

**101 Reviews?! Oh my God, guys! Love you!**

**Just finished my project yesterday! Geez, sorry! It took longer than I had thought, but I'm back to posting! This may be a last chapter for now (until the next movie comes out), but I'm thinking of writing a new fanfic.**

**That Night**

After Bilbo drifted off to sleep, I walked over to Thorin. He wrapped his arms around me wordlessly and I fell into his lap, pressing my face to his fur vest. _Was this for real? Was I dreaming? _I almost pinched myself.

I drew a line with my forefinger down his cheek, looking up at him. "Thorin..." The way his name rolled off my tongue was sweet and soft this time, though even _I_ could hear the longing.

He brushed his lips on the hollow of my throat. "Mmm?"

"Don't ever leave me." He met my eyes and pressed closer, his familiar lips on my own again. Even though we had only been separated for only three days, my heart ached for him... his pale, intense blue eyes, his soft lips and long night-colored locks.. everything.

He pulled away and looked down. "I would never..." He seemed to have trouble searching for the right words. "But... Azog was right there... I don't know what came over me..."

"I know... You never do." I smirked and he looked at me like _oh really? _I kissed the corner of his mouth and he pulled me close, nuzzling my neck.

"That hobbit of yours can be quite useful at times." He mused, locking eyes with me, tightening his grip. "And scary." Apparently, he hadn't realized what he had just said, making me suppress a laugh. Finally, recognizing what he had just said, he looked at me and scowled. "Look what you did."

"Sorry, sorry." I mumbled, a giggle slipping out. His expression was still not amused and I burst out laughing.

He shook his head, letting a smile cross his lips as he growled against my neck. "You will _always_ be trouble."

I looked him a bit too innocently. "Well, you could get rid of me."

His head snapped up and he looked at me with narrow eyes. "Well, I could also die."

I tilted my head, trying to see he was kidding, but he wasn't. "Our time isn't over yet."

"Everything has its time, Alexandra." It was the first time he used my full name and it made me shiver deliciously. It sounded so soft and subtle, the way he said it.

"Well, I wish ours didn't." I pressed my lips on his softly and unlike before, he didn't ask for more and we savoured the moment. It was the first time we had kissed before...

"Alex, tell me." He pulled back and looked at me, brushing his knuckles against my jawline. "What do you want? Why did you choose to go on this quest?"

"Because..." I searched his eyes. "I did."

"But why...?" His eyes darkened and he looked at me desperately. "For... for the gold...?"

"For an adventure." I lowered my eyes, blushing. "For you." I could feel his heart thump erradically under my palm.

He cupped both of my cheeks and looked at me, his eyes soft and wandering. "You're more than I deserve...", He murmured before kissing me deeply, making me melt inside and out. He pulled me back and searched my eyes. "I would never forgive myself if..." He made a choked sound. "If you died."

"Don't Thorin. Please... Don't think so ahead." I kissed him and he returned the fire, crushing my lips again. "Just please, think of now." I whispered and paused. "Actually, don't think."

**Minutes Before Dawn**

"Thorin." I whispered, watching his long lashes flutter.

"Hm?" He mumbled, blinking open his eyes sleepily.

"Look." I sat up and looked at the horizon where the sun was starting to rise. The sky was red, fading to a blazing orange, finally to yellow and a soft peachy color. We could just make out the shape of Erebor. Thorin's arm wrapped around my waist, giving me a sense of security and I sighed content, leaning my head on his shoulder.

He buried his head in my hair and gave a gusty sigh, finally letting down the wall he had kept up for so long. "It's beautiful."

**I'm sad! I really liked writing about Thorin and Alex! I'll be posting some chapters if I have any ideas (probably some extra scenes that are not in the book). **

**Thanks to my reviewers (with accounts), swfan101, Belliwing, xxOMGgalxx, HanVanHelsing, Laura en eryn, Abyss Prime, wolviegurl, Pergjithshme, kaaayyytteee, Charlie Chaos, 123petmaster, MARVEL-BABYSITTER31, , Belabsouza, 3insteinComplex, photogirl894, constellationoftears, AmazingWriter123, EnixSkye, crazysexybitch, FanFicGirl10 and Angel Of Change! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR READING! :)**


	15. The Drunk and Innocent

**Despite the 'no gushy Thorin,' I need a sweet scene, sorry. Well, enjoy!**

**A Fortnight Later**

I struggled against his hold as I felt his slimy tongue on my neck. "Let go of me!" I cried, feeling the tears in my eyes.

**Earlier That Day**

I walked beside Thorin, his hand deliberately brushing mine, making my whole arm tingle numbly. I scowled, turning my head slightly so he could see. His eyes drifted over my face and I could see he was trying to hold back a smile. Then, all too fast for me to see, I heard a growl and a pain on the inside of my wrist. I looked up to see _my_ blood on Thorin's blade which happened to cut the inside of my wrist when he pulled it out, but he was busy glaring at five orcs who were not mounted, surprisingly. Fili picked me up and threw me into Oin's arms as I tried to keep myself together. I was starting to feel lightheaded and my vision was blurring around the corners, blood dripping freely from my wrist.

* * *

I blinked open my eyes, dazed. I didn't feel anything as Oin stitched up my wrist. "How are you feeling? You lost a lot of blood, lass." He eyed me cautiously.

"Where's Thorin?" I asked, ignoring everything he had just said.

"The company is just behind those bushes." He pointed behind himself. "But," He added in a lower voice. "You might not want to disturb our King. He is very distressed. Blaming himself for hurting you. He's gone on a walk."

"Nonsense." I replied. "Do you know where he has gone?"

Oin cut the string. "Down that pathway. Be careful, though." He caught my uninjured wrist. "There are people lurking about. Wouldn't want-" He cut himself off and let go of my arm.

"Thank you, Mister Oin." I chirped before running off.

**Now**

The man's tongue trailed up and into my mouth. He tasted like ale and smoke; not at all like Thorin's. I nearly hurled as his tongue explored the inside of my mouth. He was on top of me and he had one hand holding both of mine, the other one groping me. My wrist was being held painfully tight and I moaned in pain. He took that as an invitation and started tearing my top, exposing my tanktop. "Lez see wha's beneath tha cloth..." He was clearly drunk, face red and a little bloated.

"Stop it!" I jerked my head away and screamed before he pulled me back. I felt his hand slip into my trousers, crawling down my thigh. I shivered, digusted, and bit his tongue. He cried out in pain, pulling out his hand.

"You wench!" He lifted his hand and just as it was about to hit me, a big, familiar hand caught his.

Thorin took the man by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, eyes blazing with rage. I had never seen him so angry. He pulled him close so that their noses were almost touching. "Don't. Touch. Her." Thorin snarled, enounciating each word.

The man tried shrugging carelessly. "We were just having a bit of fun.." He looked at me pleadingly. "Right... lass?"

I rolled my head the other way, too weak to sit up. My wrist had started bleeding again and I felt like a ragdoll.

I heard a quiet plead, the rustling of bushes, and it was quiet again. Heavy footsteps neared me and I was gently picked up and placed in Thorin's lap. I rolled my head the other way and looked at Thorin, buring my face in his fur coat. I tried pulling at the broken laces on my shirt and cried -bawled- as I could still feel the man's hands on me. Thorin's hand ran through my hair clumsily, trying to comfort me. That only made me cry harder, thinking of how sweet he was. I finally came out, gulping for air, hiccuping.

We sat silently for a while, my sobs slowing until I was just breathing again. "How did you find me?" I finally asked. Then, I noticed Thorin was sweating. I brushed away the stray strands of hair that stuck to his forehead.

He looked away and we sat silently again. "I could hear your screams." He finally said, but it was barely a whisper. His voice was broken and he had trouble staying calm as the words came out. "It took me forever to find you. I thought I wouldn't get here in time. He dragged you into a very... closed area." He finally looked at me, his hand wrapping around my waist, making me flinch. His eyes widened at my expression and he quickly withdrew it. I took his hand in mine and he looked at me confusedly. I searched his eyes as I lifted the side of my shirt to show the bruises the man had left. Thorin's eyes hardened and his arms drew me closer protectively. "I swear Alex," He whispered, his voice cracking. "I swear no one will ever hurt you again."

**The rapist thing.. well, if it wasn't clear enough, Thorin did not kill him, though unless you really couldn't tell, he wanted his blood spilt. The man was actually innocent and knowing people, being drunk clouds your mind up. **

**I'm a bit afraid that I've lost all my lovely readers because I haven't been updating lately so reviews would be appreciated. I seriously need to ****re-read The Hobbit. (WHY CAN'T THE MOVIE COME OUT FASTER?! I'M DYING HERE!) Xoxo.**


	16. An Unexpected Interview

**Hey! I kinda got this idea so I hope you like. It's refreshing to write about Alex and Thorin after so long. Sorry it's so short. By the way, this has nothing to do with the adventure.**

* * *

Interviewer: Alright then, my name is Erwin and today we have the lovers of Stepping Into The World Of Tolkien!

Audience: *Claps, cheers as Alex and Thorin walk in, hand in hand*

Alex & Thorin: *Sits*

Erwin: Hello there.

Alex: Hi. *smiles*

Thorin: Hello.

Erwin: So, you two are quite close, but what was it like the first time you met?

Alex: Well, *laughs* the first time we met was in Bilbo's house. I had fallen asleep and he started shouting something and that woke me up. When I went to the kitchen, I saw all the dwarves, squished in there and Thorin's back was to me. He turned, glared at me and started shouting his head off.

Thorin: Hey! You surprised me!

Alex: Sure I did.

Thorin: *grumbles* Next question.

Erwin: There were some flirty moments between you two, weren't there?

Alex: Well, he tried to flirt. Terrible at it, I may as well add.

Audience: *Laughs*

Thorin: *Glare*

Alex: Ended up offending me all the time, but it was sweet. *Kisses on lips*

Audience: Awwwww!

Erwin: What happend between you and Elrohir in Rivendell, might I ask?

Alex: Nothing really happend. There was no spark between us but he was quite charming.

Thorin: Charming, hm?

Alex: *Grins* Yes, charming.

Thorin: Is that a challenge, love?

Alex: Bring it.

Audience: Ooooooo..

Thorin: *Smirks* We'll settle this later. Next question.

Erwin: Thorin, do you ever wish that Alex could meet your family?

Thorin: *Eyes darken* Of course I do.

Alex: *Takes his hand*

Erwin: And what would they think of her?

Thorin: They would approve, of course. What's not to love? *Gazes at Alex lovingly*

Audience: Awwwww!

Alex: *Blushes*

Erwin: Alex, do you ever miss your family?

Alex: *Twitches uneasily* I suppose you could say that.

Erwin: What were they like?

Alex: We were quite wealthy, but my parents never really had time for me. I also had an elder brother.

Thorin: *Squeezes hand* Are you uncomfortable talking about this, love?

Alex: *Bites lip* No, keep going, Erwin.

Erwin: Did you ever wish that you didn't get paired up with Thorin or Thorin to Alex?

Audience: *Gasp*

Alex: *Sharp intake of breath* No, I love him with all my heart and he is mine.

Thorin: That would be unbearable and the thought hadn't even occured to me. *Kisses back of her hand* She has my heart.

Audience: Awww..

Erwin: Now, this is quite important, Thorin, since you've just stated that Alex has stolen your heart; have you deflowered your queen?

Audience: Ooooooooooooo!

Alex: *Eyes widen, blushing*

Thorin: *Blushes furiously* What? No, I haven't! Can you please keep your questions.. less personal?

Erwin: *Smirks* Alright. Alex, have you ever liked Kili back?

Alex: No, I haven't, but I have to say, he's eager, kind and quick to say what's on his mind.

Thorin: *Nods approvingly* I'll have to agree with Alex on that, but he's also bloody forgetful.

Audience: *Laughs and cheers as Kili and Fili stumble in*

Fili: Wha-? *Sees Alex and Thorin then, turns to his brother* I thought you said today was our day, Kee!

Kili: *Looks around* But I could've swore..

Thorin: *Facepalm* My point?

Alex: *Waves* Hey!

Fili: It was Thorin and Alex's day! Bloody hell, Kee! Our day's tommorow!

Thorin: *Sigh* Hopeless.

Fili: *Facepalm*

Kili: *Shrugs, looks down*

Erwin: Well, I guess that's it folks! We hope to see you again next week when we have a chat with the heirs of Durin, Fili and Kili!

Alex & Thorin: *Mutters* Good luck dealing with him.

* * *

**Ahhh. XD Haha. I really love writing about these two.. Anyways, I've created a Facebook page under the name: The Durin Bros Girl ! Check it out now! I hope you enjoyed this short, short chapter. Reviews would be appreciated. Xoxo!**


	17. Shower Time

**Here ya are. :) A real chappie. Short, but still.**

* * *

I touched my greasy, oily hair and scrunched my nose in disgust. I pulled Thorin away from the group, getting some "oooh"s from the dwarves but I couldn't care less. We needed to bathe. No offense, but a group of smelly dwarves were not pleasant. "Um, Thorin," He was staring at my lips. My God. "Stop." I placed both hands on each side of his head and tilted so that our eyes met. "We need to bathe."

That seemed to shake him out of it. "Wh-what?"

"Bath." I said slowly. "I found a small waterfall nearby. We all need to go."

He nodded and glanced back at the group. "Right, of course. Wait, now?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

I dived into the sun warmed water. It was so nice to be able to swim again. I swam back up to take a breath and that was wrong. Completely wrong of me. Thorin was there, gazing at me, stark naked.

I could feel my cheeks heating up but I didn't look away. He smirked and dove in without a splash. The next moment, I was dragged down into the water and Thorin was kissing me intensely. We both swam back up to catch our breaths. Not long after that, my legs were around his waist and our lips were locked. He was shoving his tongue down my throat and I was moaning for more when someone "ahemed".

We both broke away and Thorin put me behind him. It was Dwalin, tomato red, a towel around his waist. His arms were large and veins popped out while his chest was paler, darkening with hair past his navel. He also had an eight pack.

I raised a brow noting his muscles and Dwalin's face turned even redder, if possible.

"Mahal," Thorin muttered to himself. "What's wrong, Dwalin?" There was a hint of inpatience in his voice. _Heck why lie? He was completely impatient._

"Oh nothing. Well, the Hobbit swallowed some water, but that was about it.. I just wanted to see if you were done..." Dwalin answered, seeming, for the first time, slightly nervous.

"Well, I'm not." Thorin snapped.

Dwalin nodded slightly towards me and walked away.

Thorin turned back to me and started showering hot kisses to my neck.

Stay on focus, Alex. "Thorin, don't you think you were a bit harsh on him?" I asked hesitatingly.

Thorin paused and bent back up, gazing away. "Well.."

"You should go apologize. I'm just gonna finish up here."

Thorin hesitated before giving me another mind shattering kiss and stepping out of the water. I quickly looked away and washed the dirt from my hair and quickly dried up with the towel left on the side of the woods.

After I finished dressing, Bilbo pulled me aside with a stern expression. "Alex, honestly." He facepalmed with a distressed, "why" on his lips.

"What do you mean, "why"?" I stared at his curly haired head.

"You know, when men are aroused they-" He cut himself off. "Nevermind. Have I ever told you how to make a child, Alexandra?"

"Uh, no." I replied.

"Bilbo, I think I should handle this." Fili grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"I could show her," Kili added with a mischiveous smile.

"Don't you think I could break it to her?" Bofur asked, concerned.

"You're scaring the poor girl." Gloin sighed and shook his head.

"Would someone just please tell me already?!" I burst, exasperated.

The dwarves and Bilbo huddled and spoke in whispers until breaking apart and looking at me. "Okay," Fili started. "So. When a man loves you very, very much, he'll want... _more_ of you. Not just your pretty face."

One by one, the dwarves explained everything carefully and slowly, I sank onto a stump, somewhat overwhelmed. And though they were specifically trying not to be too graphic, I could imagine Thorin. I shivered slightly.

Then, the bushes rustled and Thorin came, dark hair wet and shirtless, making me blush profoundly and after sitting for a few seconds, staring between him and the group, I fell off the stump.

He stared at me on the ground and then others before pinching then bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. "What did you people do to her?"

* * *

**That was a bit evil. Anyways, please review. Next chappie coming soon. Maybee. Xoxo.**


End file.
